Jasmine: Fairy of Magic
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Jasmine Evans is the Guardian Fairy of the magical world of earth, once freed from imprisonment by the wizards of the black circle. She finds out she has a nephew, and her beloved sister Lily dead. how will she cope with taking over custody of her nephew and her duties as a fairy? Will she find love to heal her own trauma, will she heal those affected from the events?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I do not own anything at all. Just Jasmine.

Into every generation, a child is born possessing the ability to change into fairy, the earth fairies have returned after their imprisonment in their own kingdom of Tir Nan Og. One such fairy born was called Jasmine; her power came from the humans' magic. She was the guardian-protector of human magic, but she also had a human family as well, for you see, she was the youngest of the Evans Family; her grandmother was a fairy but for some reason the power passed to Jasmine.

Jasmine's eldest sister Petunia did not acknowledge her existence, in Petunia's mind; Jasmine was and still is abnormal, as she did with Lily Potter, who was a witch.

Jasmine was getting increasingly irritated at the fact that she haven't had contact with her family in years, she didn't know what happened but she was able to get hints of magic growing stronger within her protection, and not the good kind of magic. She finally had enough and left Tir Nan Og and went into the magical world.

Jasmine flew to where she felt the pull of family magic; she uttered a spell of location, following the beacon of magic.

She soon came face to face with a castle; to her it almost looked sinister, because the only castle she had knowledge of was Cloud Tower School for witches.

"What is this place? It's full of magic," she muttered again spell and witnessed shadows of the past. She gapped as she witnessed her own sister, Lily as a young student walking through the courtyard, carrying textbooks. This must be the school of magic that Lily was accepted too.

Jasmine landed in the grounds, she knelt down and felt the magic here. Something was off, some type of dark magic. Unlike the planet Magix, human magic had a difference to it. Human magic effected technology.

She walked up to the castle, and placed her hand on the large door, she closed her eyes. "Magical castle; open in the name of the Guardian Fairy of Magic."

She felt the spells on the castle trying to prevent her access, but her power was stronger and the door opened. The gates shuddered and slowly opened to her commands.

She followed the trail of magic, to another set of doors. Only this time, they did not have a spell on them, she pushes them opened.

The moment Jasmine entered into the hall, red beams of light went straight in her direction. Jasmine only raised her hands and a shimmering shield absorbed the red beams of light.

"That is the best you have? I have had worse." Jasmine stated, "Now why don't we have a chat like civilized people and not attack me again."

"Who are you and how did you get in here." The eldest of the teachers demanded.

"I am the Guardian Fairy of Magic." Jasmine stated. "Human magic, I might add."

The wizards all pale and some began to shake "Impossible, you're only a legend."

Jasmine started to laugh. "I assure you, I am real."

The wizard in black sat staring at the so-called guardian fairy, as if he knew her. "Merlin's Beard," he gasped.

The elder wizard quickly recovered, "very well let us convene in my office if you'll follow me."

Jasmine's eyes flickered to the wizard in black; she had the vague notion, that he was familiar to her. However, she could not really figure out how. She followed on foot, seeing, as she could not really fly in the castle.

They made their way through the castle and to a gargoyle.

Jasmine kept a neutral face; she would determine just how to proceed with these humans.

The wizard spoke softly to the gargoyle then revealed a staircase.

"Impressive." Jasmine commented, and it was true, she was impressed.

The wizard bowed "thank you my lady" as they both made their way to the top and a office door.

Once in the office, the eldest wizard offered the fairy a chair.

Jasmine sat down carefully, she looked at the wizard. "Why did you think I was a legend?" not letting the wizard know she was the Second Guardian Fairy of Magic.

The last recorded appearance of the Guardian was almost 200 years ago. "He explains.

"Do I look that old to you?" Jasmine questioned, she needed to check the Magix library to read up on her family.

"No, of course not, you couldn't be older than one of our senior students." The wizard answered

"Jasmine." Jasmine stated, "Save the My lady for Queen-Regent Nebula."

"Then you must call me by Albus." The wizard replied

Jasmine nods, "I am here because I sensed magic belonging to my family."


	2. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: The earth fairies could not have been imprisoned long because of Roxy's age, if she was barely walking when her mother was captured so they were only gone for like 14 years or so.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk wondering what the Guardian meant by she felt a family member's magic. "Tell me, Ms Jasmine, how strong is this feeling you have right now?"

Jasmine closed her eyes and muttered the location spell again, "About second generation strong, meaning a family member of mine had a child or third if you count my parents." Her expression fell as she thought her years of imprisonment, how her parents must have been out of their minds with worry. Of course, she had other fairies to act as family, because after their turmoil at the hands of the Wizards of the Black Circle, they had to band together to protect each other. "Other than that, I have no idea who it is, just I sense the magic."

"Hmm I think I may have a way for you to find your family if you want to try it." Albus suggests

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I do not trust those who go by the term wizard. For reasons, I will not go into right now."

"Of course I understand but I do want to help you find your family and if there is anything we can do please let me or the professors know."

"Well if you could tell the one in charge of your government that, I am here in the flesh, I would be truly grateful, saves me time in searching and red tape as it were." Jasmine requested, she wanted to ask about the dark magic, she felt. However, as she was new to this world, she rather not risk it, right now.

"No, simpler thing can be done. I can draft a letter to the minster and have it in his hands by this evening but what do you want it to say." Albus responded

Jasmine thought about it for a few seconds, "That the Guardian Fairy of Magic requests an informal meeting."

Albus looked at her with worried eyes. "Is that wish, MS Jasmine, not that I don't think you can protect yourself but ..."

"It is my duty as the Guardian of Human magic, to see that I can protect those within my jurisdiction." Jasmine responded in an icy tone. "I am not bound to your rules; I answer only to the High Queen-Regent and the Princess."

Albus bows his head and begins to write the letter "While we wait for his reply may I offer you a room so you may rest and ready yourself."

"At his convenience, of course; I do not wish to interrupt his work." Jasmine amended politely.

"Of course now it may not be till morning that he will show but till then I offer you the hospitality of this castle." Albus agreed

"I'm in no hurry, and I except that your students will be dying of curiosity about me." Jasmine grinned. "Oh, and if you see someone walking around that seems out of place, that is just me when I'm not in this form."

"Yes, shall we return to the Great hall and I ask you join us in our meal." The wizard stood and made his way to the door.

Jasmine nods, and powered down to her civilian form, she was wearing lilac tunic shirt and blue jeans, with tennis shoes.

They entered the great hall once more and for the first time in almost one hundred years, the hall was quiet.

"I do love creating an entrance, and yes, I am the fairy that came in uninvited." Jasmine grinned

The wizard in black narrowed his eyes, as he finally placed her. "It can't be..."

The students all started to murmur between themselves until one bushy haired girl raised her hand and asked, "How were you able to even find this school."

"I followed a magical trail." Jasmine answered, "My magic is somewhat different than yours."

A young man dressed in a black robe with a blue and bronze borders asked " could you tell us how ma'am?"

"Jasmine, I do not like formalities. But I do not require an object to channel my powers." Jasmine answered

The young man nodded and sat down once more. "Now my students, please calm down and let our guest settle in first and gave a meal till then I ask you wait till she is ready thank you."

"Also I would like to point out that I will be sitting in on a few of your classes, just to see how it stands up." Jasmine states, "Forgive me, if I do not seem as human as I could be."

They all nodded and generally agreed with her. The one table that seemed to have the hardest time of it was the ones wore green and silver-bordered robes.

Jasmine turned to that table, "I have faced worse than you can ever dream up." She went and joined the other professors.

The one professor dressed in all black continued to keep an eye on her as the mean continued.

Jasmine poked at her food unsure of what the substances were. She was so unsure of what she was eating. She thought about opening a portal to Magix and getting food there.

The older woman looks over at Jasmine "Is something wrong with your meal, the house elves can make you something if you wish."

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Jasmine stated she politely excused herself. She went outside to the courtyard and let loose a lot of power in anger.

The very walls shook with the power, she released.

"Honestly, they don't know how to tend to themselves." Jasmine huffed as she went and sat by the fountain.

As she sat down, she heard a small pop near her and a soft voice "Miss Jasmine is something wrong?"

Jasmine turned and saw an elf. "Just the fact that this world has fallen to pieces from my absences."

"Ms. this one is not understanding your needs." The elf mumbled.

"I need nothing from your kind." Jasmine stated, as she read the aura of this elf and found a deeply rooted spell of compulsion.

The elf bowed, moved, and pop away leaving Jasmine alone once more.

Jasmine stood up and went back inside. She needed a way to handle her temper without unleashing a massive amount of energy.

As she walks down the hall, she bumps in to someone, she heard a quick sorry and a hand help her stand. Jasmine ignored the hand and stood up. She then noticed the boy who knocked her over, he was skinny, messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden by glasses. What stunned her was his magical energy; it was what she felt for the past ten years.

He looked at her as well, his eyes shot open, and he scrambled to his feet and continued to apologize, his eyes looking towards her hands.

"Am I that powerful that you won't look me in the eyes?" Jasmine asked "I'm not that much older then you." She knelt down to look the boy in the eyes; she was taller than he was. "What's your name?"

"You're a guardian and much greater than me." He murmured. "I-i-its Harry Potter."

"Harry, I'll let you in on a secret." Jasmine states,

"Yes, Ms Jasmine." He whispered

"I'm only just reached Guardian level." Jasmine whispered, "I'm very new to being a guardian."

He shook his head "Still I'm sorry." He quickly tried to move out of her way and get a much space as possible.

She stood back up, "I look forward to getting to know you better, harry."

Jasmine smiled at the boy before walking off, trying to find a professor old enough to have known the boy's parents as students.

She saw the motherly professor walking down the hall with a folder full of papers.

"Excuse me." Jasmine stated, "Would you mind answering a question of mine?"

"Of course if I'm able to, I would gladly answer your questions." The woman answered

"This is going to sound so stupid, but who are Harry Potter's parents?" Jasmine questioned

"Young potter's parents were James and Lily Potter, they both met here at Hogwarts and married soon after." the woman answered

Jasmine gasped for breath as she heard the name. "What was her maiden name and what happen to them?"

"Her maiden name was Evans and unfortunately they were both murder by a dark wizard." The woman responded slightly worried about how the color faded from the guardian fairy's face.

Jasmine swayed and fell backwards as the news struck home.


	3. Chapter 3

The mind of a fairy suffering from torture is a fragile thing. In addition, to having the news of her sister's death, was another blow to her already damaged mind. Jasmine lay in the hospital wing of the school for three days.

She slowly woke up and looked around, she saw the bed next to hers also occupied.

"My head." Jasmine groaned as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She heard a pained moan and a muffled voice as she tried to clear her head. "What happen to him?"

The matron walked in to the room "He had a rather nasty fall from his broom during the match."

Jasmine looked confused but she got up from the bed and went over to the student. She raised her hands and cast a healing spell over the student.

The magic took hold of the child and she rose up and shook her head.

Jasmine smiled and turned back to look at the school nurse, "There." Her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

The matron smiled and bowed her head "Would you care for something to eat, I'll get you something right now."

"I will not eat anything here." Jasmine refused.

"Well I can send someone to town if you wish but you must eat something." The nurse replied

"No. for all I know, your shops uses elven-slaves as well." Jasmine states. She reached into her jeans and pulled out a phone. She pressed speed dial and placed an order at her favorite restaurant in Magix.

The school nurse stared in astonishment as Jasmine ordered some type of burger and fries and a large chocolate milkshake with almonds.

Jasmine snapped her fingers and a portal in the floor opened up, and she jumped into it. The matron just stared at the spot the fainted herself.

Jasmine came back within a few minutes. She groaned as she saw the unconscious witch on the floor. She muttered an awakening spell.

The nurse wake up and looked at the guardian. "Forgive me; I don't know what came over me."

"You just witnessed me cross planets, and mostly likely fainted." Jasmine explains as she went over and offered her hand to help the older woman stand.

"Thank you that was still very unprofessional of me and i must apologize." she stood and dusted her uniform off.

"Forget it, you could have ran off to Albus and telling that I disappeared." Jasmine replied

She shook her head and had a shocked expression "No, I cannot and will not every do such a thing it goes against my vows."

"So that means you can't be human?" Jasmine questions, "I have a lot to relearn about being human because I haven't been in the human world for a long time."

"Oh I am human it's just as a medi-witch we a take vow to protect our patients privacies safe for death and if we think is a danger to themselves or others." the witch explained.

Jasmine just shook her head, "I think I will eat now…because arguing this point is getting me nowhere." She turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Of course let me know if you need anything." the matron bowed and left.

Jasmine went outside, sat down in by the lake, and ate her three burgers and three things of fries.

"My sister is dead, and I have a nephew who doesn't even know I'm his aunt…great..." Jasmine muttered; after she finished her food and burnt the trash with a simple fire spell unlike Princess Bloom, Keeper of the Dragon Flame; Jasmine was not that powerful.

She spent the rest of the day sitting by the lake and just thinking. Jasmine stood up as she finally realized why the wizard clad in black kept staring at her. That man was Lily's friend growing up in their old hometown.

She snapped her head up and turned toward the castle wondering if that man would know more about what has happened to her family. She sprinted back to the castle following the magical aura down the dungeons. She found him on a break, brewing up potions for the next class.

"I remember you!" Jasmine exclaimed, "Sevy."

He looked at her and gave a smirk "So it is you, Flower girl, glad to see you're okay."

"Define okay?" Jasmine answered, "Because I'm not alright by any stretch of the imagination."

"I take you learned what happened to lily and that your nephew is here as well." He spoke in a soft voice.

Jasmine nodded, "Not what I meant, my life hasn't been all sunshine and roses, Sevy."

"I guessed as much especially after your disappearance your family really was broken up by it." Severus answered.

Jasmine conjured a screen to show what really happened to her. She could barely stand to watch the events that unfolded. Four men had found her practicing her magic; she could not transform into a fairy yet. However, her powers were growing; they blasted her with magical energy to the point where she was almost dead.

"That was the day my grandmother died protecting me; she wasn't powerful enough to stop them. They captured and imprisoned me within Tir Nan Og along with every other earth fairy; they could get their vile hands on." Jasmine finished explaining.

Snape paled and excused himself; Jasmine heard his retching from the next room.

Jasmine felt tears prick her eyes; she sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, as she sobbed.

A short time later, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. "I'm not very good at this but I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I spent about four years in a healing induced trance; I was that close to death." Jasmine explained, "So most of your schooling I was imprisoned. If I had known about Lily being in danger, I would have down everything in my power to help her, but I could not. I just was released a few months ago, we had so much to do, and I didn't think for a second that I had a nephew…" she cut herself off as she looked up at one of the last living links to her sister, "Harry is living with Petunia isn't he?"

He sadly nodded his head "And I'm sure she hasn't changed much."

"That makes my job a little harder, now to strangle the one who gave him to her." Jasmine replied, as she felt much better about crying, the other fairies wanted revenge against the humans, they were not responsible for their captivity.

As she stormed through the halls, the castle seemed to shake with her rage.

She went up to Albus' office, she thought for one second about blasting the door off the hinges. She sent a wave of magical energy that blew the door open.

As the dust cleared, she found Albus flat on the floor covered in dust and wood splinters.

"Care to tell me why Harry is with my non-magical sister?" Jasmine questioned

The old wizard slowly stood. "He had to go to her, she was the last living relative that we knew of." he explained in a very calm voice.

Jasmine's fury grew, "Anyone with a drop of magical blood would have been acceptable then Petunia." She got right into Albus' face, "Perhaps, I should have told you my surname." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's Evans"

Albus fell back in shock unable to answer her questions and feeling the pressure of her magic.

Jasmine turned on her heel and left intending to visit her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine did not like this way of finding out information, but she had found out that a fairy could use telepathy with those in her bloodline. She subtlety gained the information about Harry's childhood with Petunia.

She was now flying over Surrey, looking impressive for an earth fairy on a warpath. Jasmine glanced down and saw the citizens gawking at her.

As she neared her former sister's home, she spotted her at the fence chatting with one of her neighbors.

"Tuney." Jasmine called out as she hovered in the air.

Petunia slowly turned to the voice and her eyes shot open in shock at seeing her sister hovering over her yard.

She lowered herself to within hearing range, "What no hug for your long lost baby sister?" her tone suggested otherwise that she didn't want to touch Petunia.

"What…how…where did you come from" petunia stuttered as she slowly backed away from the fairy.

"That is no concern of yours." Jasmine answered as she noticed the crowd beginning to gather around the house. She enhanced her voice magically so that everyone. "I accuse the Dursley family of child abuse!"

As her voice rang out, the neighborhood doors quickly opened to find out what is going on.

Petunia denied that she had never abused her son.

"Not your son, you idiot. Our Nephew Harry Potter!" Jasmine countered.

"What that freak, we gave him everything he needs, I don't what lies he's been telling." Petunia retorted

Jasmine turned to the door and blasted it opened. She used magic to bind Petunia and make her follow.

As the woman struggled to free herself, she found herself thrown in front of Harry's closest.

Jasmine glared at her now disowned sister, "So what our nephew needs is to be locked in a cupboard?" she tightens the magical bindings, "I'm sure this is a three bedroom house."

"More than he every deserved the ungrateful brat." Petunia scoffs

"You are still a jealous git." Jasmine commented, "You could have repented your ways."

"Why should I be jealous? I was there normal one in the family; oh mother and father were so proud to have a witch in the family and then you with your freakish powers but knew the truth." Petunia glared

Jasmine laughed and then notices a very large boy staring at her. "Now I know where all the food went..."

"You keep your freakish self away from my lovely child he doesn't need to." Petunia stated

"Lovely for a beached whale." Jasmine stated "And if he doesn't lose weight he will die before he's twenty," she then threw Petunia across the room where she landed on the couch. "You will never see Harry again, if I have my way about it, you never see that beached whale again."

The horse-woman looked up from the couch. "You leave him alone, you freak of a monster." she yelled to the fairy.

Jasmine did not bother with a reply, she just raised her hands and called forth the blood-protections; she felt binding the house. She turned to face her former sister, "I'm not the monster; you are. My suggestion move far, far away because I will not save you if and when the Dark Lord's followers come seeking you."

She left and went straight to the police station with magically created photos of the cupboard; she would let the non-magical humans deal with the justice part of child abuse.

Jasmine huffed as she returned to Hogwarts, she had to figure out how to gain Harry's trust without scaring him for life, she decided just to tell the truth, but not all the gory details.

She knocked on the classroom door where Harry was.

The professor opened the door and let her into the room. "How may I help you today, Miss Jasmine?"

"Could I borrow Harry for a few minutes?" Jasmine questioned

The professor smiled and nodded his head. "Mister Potter, Ms Jasmine would like to have a word with you. You're excused."

Harry stood and gathered his books and went over to Jasmine and followed her out the door looking a bit nervous about what she wants from him.

The fairy led the way to the courtyard to a secluded bench she sat down. Looking over at Harry. "Harry, what do you know about your family?"

"Not too much I knew my mother and father was killed by the dark lord and that they met here at School bit not much more than that." He looked around a bit nervous being near her.

"Would you believe me if I told you that your mother had another sister?" Jasmine answered. "And that I am quite close to her?"

He looked at her, his eyes disbelieving her. "Why tell me this now so I can have someone else that hates me for no reason or to blame me for the death of my mother." He spoke his voice slowly rising in fear and anger.

"Whoever said that your other aunt would hate you? You shouldn't judge a person before you get to know them." Jasmine scolded, "The reason I'm telling you this, is because your other aunt is mentally and emotionally damaged."

He stopped his ranting and turned to her "What do you mean by that? Is she okay, does she need help?"

Jasmine shook her head, "She is better now in a way, but the scars of her past run deep. She was just a year or two older then you are now, when these men came out of nowhere and attacked her with magic."

Harry sank down in shock and pulled his legs to his chest "that's horrid I couldn't think of that happening to anyone I'm glad she made it but wow that just horrid"

"Yes, it was horrid, she spent four years in a healing induced trace then another ten years in training because she had nothing better do to while being imprisoned." Jasmine agreed

"She was imprisoned as then she really should meet me, I'll just be a bother to her and she doesn't need that in her life." Harry half mumbled to himself.

"She already has." Jasmine replied

His head snapped up and just stared at her. "Are you telling me you're my aunt."

"Yes, Lily Potter was my older sister." Jasmine confirmed, "as much as I loathe it, Petunia is my eldest sister."

Harry quickly jumped up and made to leave "it's nice to have met to Jasmine but I think I need to get back to class."

Jasmine looked down, "I don't blame you for anything. I blame the one that murdered your mother, my sister, and my brother-in-law. It wasn't your fault; you were only a baby after all."

Harry just hurried away leaving Jasmine alone on the bench.

"That went well…" Jasmine muttered as she stood up. She wondered the yard, before deciding to open a portal back to Tir Nan Og to get her pet, she left behind.

Her pet resembled a dragon but only cuter and had pixie-like wings. She and her dragon-creature went back to Hogwarts.

As she got back to the school she saw the bushy haired girl running down the hall yelling for harry.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Jasmine questioned

"Harry's pulled a runner said he needed some alone time then grabbed his broom and took off." Hermione explained, "I had hoped he was just hiding out in the school but I can't find him anywhere and Ron said he's not in the dorm either."

"I should have known..." Jasmine muttered "Just leave him to me, I can find him, just go back to your class or dorm or whatever you have right now."

"Are you sure you can find him I don't want him or you to get in any trouble. " the girl said worry lacing her voice.

Jasmine gave the young girl a deadpanned expression, "I do not answer to your kind, young one. I answer to mine."

Jasmine transformed back into her fairy form, and took off into the sky, following Harry's magical aura.

She followed the aura for at least fifteen minutes when she finally found him on the roof of on of the towers.

"A lot to think about, huh?" Jasmine questions.

Harry jumped and fell on the floor and looked at the girl. "What do you need now got any more news to drop on me." He fumed at her.

"Nope, not unless you want to know what I did to Petunia earlier." Jasmine replied

Harry just gathered his broom "I'm sure it was funny but I need time to think please Miss Jasmine. "

"Just answer one thing, have I done anything to you?" Jasmine asked.

"No, you haven't and I know you're not like my other aunt this is just a lot right now that's all." He walked over to the edge of the tower and looked over the grounds.

"How did you think I felt when I found out that I had a nephew? And to help on my defense, I would have taken you if I wasn't trapped within Tir Nan Og." Jasmine stated softly

Harry just sighed and turned to her "your right we both got bombs dropped on us so how about we just go slowly with this sounds fair."

"I'm not about to have you call me, Aunt Jasmine. That sounds too strange even to me. At least you have one person who is family that does not think your magic is abnormal. Truthfully, Petunia is still a jealous twit." Jasmine replied

Harry snickered at that and smiled at Jasmine for the first time since he met her. "How about you have a sit here with me and tell me what you to dear sweet horsey Petunia."

Jasmine did, and began in vivid detail of what she had done to Petunia, when she finished "and I magically created photos of that horrid cupboard."

Harry smiled and laughed for a lot of the story but at the mention of the cupboard the smile dropped and he looked lost and almost younger than he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine stood her ground in the Forbidden Forest; she was not armed or even transformed for that manner, she had escorted Harry back to Gryffindor Tower before entering into the forest.

The centaur in front of her stomped his foot, "Leave before I harm you."

"Nope." Jasmine answered, "You are thinking I'm a simple human."

The centaur knocked and arrow and warned her once more "Leave these woods, they are not for you."

Jasmine just smiled and closed her eyes and transformed. "What do you have to say now, centaur? She was hovering above him.

The centaur stared at her and gave a small smirk, bowing his head. "Well guardian, if you wish to enter then I'll not stop you."

"Would be so kind to tell me why there is a dark aura around the castle and within these woods?" Jasmine answered as she landed and walked up to the centaur.

He looked to the castle and to the woods "For the castle, I do not know nor do I care, these woods something is feeding on the unicorn and we've yet to find it."

"Everyone that is of magical origin is under my protection; therefore you will set aside your judgments for those who are deemed worthy of them. That castle and its Headmaster is the only person between you and the Ministry who would love to force you out of your territory." Jasmine replied and then thought about the unicorns. "I feared as much." She then looked at the centaur, "If you need me, you will contact Hagrid, will you not?"

"my clan trusts Hagrid, we will pass word through him." He turned and trotted back in to the woods.

Jasmine nods, as she turned and started to fly through the forest back in the direction of the castle. There was something going on here, which needed to be rectified.

She entered the castle and she could feel several eyes on her.

"What?" Jasmine asked. "Is there something on my wings?" she tried to view them but kept spinning in circles.

She heard a giggle and a small voice calling out to her. "I just want to say thank you for finding Harry, we were so worried something happened to him." Ron walked in to the hall. "I don't know what you did but he seems a bit calmer now so thanks."

"Don't worry about it, he just found out some rather shocking news about his family that he didn't know before." Jasmine explained

"So Miss Jasmine, my brother told me about fairies but he never said anything about guardians." Ron stated

"Mostly fairies became fables to send children off to sleep, kind of how witches and wizards are made up to the non-magical beings." Jasmine replied "But yes, Guardian fairies are just an advanced level."

Ron slowly nodded trying to understand the implication of what she said and his eyes shot open as it all hit him "Merlin's beard that mean you have all the magical world to protect."

"Yes." Jasmine confirmed

"I don't envy you there you can't be older that Charlie. That's crazy Miss Jasmine." Ron stated

"Fairy magic is different, I could live for centuries." Jasmine replied "doesn't really matter if I was born to non-magical parents."

Ron nodded in agreement and bowed his head. "You got a bigger heart than anyone I know, I hope things work out for you, Ms Jasmine."

Jasmine shrugged. "Why does it matter? Far as I can tell I'm doing a lousy job."

Ron stopped looked around "It's a lot of work but don't you have people to help you or can you find some?"

Jasmine shook her head. "None, I'm the only earth fairy of magic. "

Ron dropped his head "I'm sorry to hear that but can't you ask for help from your world or try to make a group here to help you?"

"No, we each have our own element of nature that gives us our power; there are rustic fairies, Amazon fairies, arctic fairies, royal guard fairies, and warrior fairies. If there are other fairies that get their power from your magical kind, I haven't encountered them." Jasmine answered.

Ron slowly raised his head. "Well I know it don't mean much but I could as my brothers and my father to be on the lookout for you, maybe lend a hand if they can you shouldn't have to do this by yourself, Jasmine. We're not trained enough yet to be much good to you either but you can count on me and Hermione to help I'm sure of it."

"Ron, you would be useless if someone snapped your wand." Jasmine stated

He looked at the old wand in his hand then back to her "You're right but until then I want to offer my help and maybe I could learn a different type of magic or make potions to help you but help you is what I want to do."

"Honestly, you can't learn my type of magic." Jasmine replied she was trying to be nice without breaking the kid's spirit. However, sometimes, she did not have a choice. "Only girls are fairies."

"I never said learn your type but there has to be other types out there and maybe moine could learn yours, she's scary smart." Ron replied

"Well I do know of three other schools that aren't really on earth." Jasmine replied "Tell you what, I'll talk to the headmaster, and see if he wouldn't mind an optional class, that you can join or not."

"Well there you go, that sounds like a great idea I'm sure Hermione Harry and me will try out for it." Ron agreed

Jasmine grinned and then walked off, intend on discussing her idea while it was still fresh on her mind, little did she know that Albus was not alone.

When she arrived at the office that still did not have a door; she did not feel bad about that. She walked in to the office and found both Albus and another gentleman in a green bowler hat talking and sipping tea.

"There is the lovely lady I was just telling you about, Minister." Albus greets.

The Minister stood and turns to greet her but stopped in mid-reach and turned back to Albus "Surely you joking with me, Albus? She's nothing more than a student not a guardian fairy."

"Do I have to walk around in my fairy form to prove a point?" Jasmine questioned "And for a fact, I'm older then the students here."

"I assure you, Cornelius, she is the guardian fairy and see was the one who requested this meeting." The headmaster stated in his calm voice.

"What's wrong with a guardian fairy being young?" Jasmine asked

"It's just not proper, young lady and as for this meeting what is it you need as the guardian fairy what do you need of us." The Minister huffed as he straightens his coat.

Jasmine transformed back into her fairy form, "This better or would you like me to add another window to the castle?"

" Cornelius, please don't be rude, she didn't have to ask for this meeting as is her right." The headmaster gently scolded the minister.

Jasmine looked at the minister. "You do know that as Guardian of Magic, I can replace you."

The Minister stepped back in shock "My lady I ask your pardon I was just expecting someone older."

Jasmine would not mind recruiting someone from Red Fountain to be minister. "Now, what I want is to meet with you, so you can get used to seeing me as a fairy and as a civilian because I might have to come to your office on business from the Queen-Regent, but mostly me. So I need every scrap of documentation you have on everything that has happened in the past fourteen years."

"Of course, it may take a few days to gather all the information you need and I have it delivered here for your needs." The Minister explained in a nervous voice.

Jasmine translated in her mind that he meant that it would take a few days to edit the records. "Oh and just so you know, do not try to falsify those records, because I have been trained to recognize forgeries."

The Minister stood and bowed his head to both Jasmine and Albus "As much as I would like to stay and chat so more I must get started on your request." He turned quickly to the fireplace, grabs a pinch of some kind of powder, and threw it in a second later jumped in himself and disappeared.

Jasmine heard one of the paintings talk. "What an idiot how he became minister is a mystery to me." The portrait complained.

"Something tells me, he won't be in office for long." Jasmine replied not surprised by a talking portrait.

"That guardian is an understatement but the question is how fast can you replace him." The portrait responds with a smile.

"Pretty fast, I just have to contact the right people but we'll just see if my threat keeps in honest through fear." Jasmine replied, "He did seem a bit nervous."

Albus looked at her and chuckled "He always been a nervous person especially with people of power and you are the ultimate power in this world."

Jasmine turned on Albus, "By the way, my sister is unfit to have custody of Harry."

"I now agree with you. Please tell me you'll be taking over Harry's guardianship." He passed a small folder to her.

"Yes, but I will wait to tell him that part until he has time to get used to the idea of me being family." Jasmine confirmed she looked at the folder, "What's this?"

"Harry's muggle records and the paperwork, you may need to legally become his guardian." he said with a sincere voice.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "I'm just going to lie through my teeth when someone asks me where I got these, or I might tell half-truth."

"No need your former sister was all too eager to sign them over and name you as his new caregiver." Albus replied

"Just the same, I would have to give them to muggle social services, because I have the feeling their comfy life is over." Jasmine responds

"Very well, I'll take care of it right away. Is there anything else I could help you with?" Albus asked

"Leave the Dursleys alone, what I did; I doubt my Queen-Regent will punish me for after I explain what I did was part of my duty to protect those with magic. I can also spot loopholes too." Jasmine answered as she turning to leave. She snapped her fingers and a new door appeared "There."

After a few days, Jasmine began to get two owls a day carrying packages of records, she spent most of her time, reading through the years that she was imprisoned, what the Minister before Fudge was alright, but as the years went by she began to notice that something went south really badly.

From time to time, Harry would try to join her asking a few questions and just sitting there watching her go through records.

Even Ron and Hermione tried to lend a hand with trying to organize the small mountain of records she was receiving each day.

"Something is just not right." Jasmine stated one afternoon as she re-read over a Wizengamot transcription and the docket for right after her sister's murder.

"What's not adding up Jasmine?" Harry asked as he looked up from the last set of records he was reading.

"The docket for the day after your parents' deaths says that a man called Sirius Black was due for a trial but the transcription doesn't show a blasted thing about his trial." Jasmine answered

"Maybe they got lost or the trial got canceled, I mean this is not the most logical file system ever." Harry laid the files down and rubbed his eyes.

"Or maybe they didn't care." Jasmine replied she looked at one of the portraits. "Could you please pass the word to Minerva that I need to speak with her?" she then looked at the three children, "You three better head to bed."

"Okay will do but you need to rest as well you been at it for quite a while now as well." Hermione said as she closed and restacked her records.

Jasmine fought the urge to roll her eyes, "after I speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Very well but I'll hold you to it." The young witch mock scolded her.

"Hermione, I know your weakness. And I just have a wonderful library that you will have thought you died and gone to heaven over. So don't try to scold me." Jasmine replied

The boys both chuckled at the friend and Hermione just puffed out her cheek in embarrassment.

Jasmine used magic to clean up and sat on the couch, with a cup of tea in her hand waiting on the deputy headmistress.


	6. Chapter 6

When Minerva arrived, both she and Jasmine were going over the docket and transcripts and agreed something was terribly amiss.

Jasmine leaned back in the armchair, and rubbed her eyes, she could not believe the errors that went unnoticed by the current Minister for Magic. "Since when is political power a good alternative for the good of the people?"

"When the Minister thinks his vote is on the top 10 to buy list every year." Her voice tainted with venom.

"So if I do not do something about him, soon. He will not believe it when the Dark Lord returns." Jasmine surmised

"I believe so but you're going to have to make that call on your own." Minerva replied

Jasmine nods, she needed sleep but her nagging since of duty urged her to set things right, "He has hours left, I do not like this." She stood up and went to check the stairs, just to be certain that no one was listening. She went back and sat back down, "I take it that Sirius is a key figure with my sister and brother-in-law?"

"Yes he was, he was the best man at their wedding and James' brother in all but blood. Those two were inseparable all through their school years." Minerva answered

"There is something more?" Jasmine prompted

"Yes he's also young Potter's godfather and who he was supposed to live with if anything happened to Lilly and James." Minerva continued

"Then why was he set to have a trial?" Jasmine questioned she was tired, she was Lily's sister and there for had her temper.

"He was set to be their secret keeper when they went in to hiding and many thought he was the one that betrayed them to Voldemort." Minerva answered

"Are you sure about that? I know my sister." Jasmine took a deep breath let her secret spill. "I kept telepathic contact with her while I was imprisoned."

"That I cannot tell those five played everything close to their hearts. Not even Albus and I knew who they decided would be their secret keeper." She said with a sad twinge in her voice.

"I think they changed secret keepers, and I think the one that was their keeper betrayed them, and I think that this Sirius person found out and went to confront him and got framed for something that the other person did." Jasmine surmised "That's what I would do, if I were in my sister's place, change to the one who is least likely to be suspected."

"I think your right they always were tricksters till the very end." Minerva agreed

"But that is tomorrow's mystery. Thank you for coming when I asked, I needed another adult on my side." Jasmine stated

"Of course, I'm glad to be even a small help to you and I know you will set things right again." The witch stood and fixed her rode before heading out the room.

Jasmine stood and put the files back into her backpack, she had gotten in Magix, and it had an extending spell embedded into the make of it. She went out and went to another part of the castle where a room had appeared the day she had connected magically with school.

The room was similar to the room; she had in Tir Nan Og, even a bed for her pet was there.

The dragon-like pet fluttered over to her, and cuddled into her chest.

"I have a lot to do, and only so much time to do it in, Blaze." Jasmine stated as she went over to her bed, and used magic to change into sleeping clothes.

The next morning, Jasmine woke up. She took the time to straighten up her room; it was the one place, where the house-elves had to ask permission to enter because the castle itself would not allow them to enter.

She got dressed via magic, and went out to join the fray of teachers. Albus has agreed with her idea about having a non-graded class about re-learning about fairies and their roles in the world.

After the meal was finished, Albus stood and call for every students' attention. "Now as you all may know we have a special guest with us this year. I'm pleased to announce that she has offered to teach a class about the lost lore of the fairies and the part they play any student wishing to join this class may do so at the door of their dorm the time for the class will be announced at a later time thank you."

Jasmine stood up, "I will have your Heads of House put signup sheets in your Common Rooms." She wriggled her fingers and four sheets of paper appeared before the Heads of house. "Oh and the professors are welcome to join as well, I'm sure some of them have forgotten about my kind as well."

Hagrid raised his hand and asked if he could join in as well.

"Of course." Jasmine replied she was going to say more but something took her attention. She rose from her seat and went to the middle of the room she created the same screen that she used to show Severus her past. However, the image was something else all together, it shown a throne room.

Jasmine knelt before the screen, in respect.

"Raise lady Jasmine, I bid you greeting."

Jasmine looked up, "You cast a seeking spell on me? Is everything alright at home?"

"Nothing is wrong; I was just worried when you took off on your own." Nebula answered, before noticing the background "Where are you?"

"Your Highness, Magic never really left earth, it was just hidden. I'm in a school for magic right now; also I do have a request." Jasmine answered

Nebula looked thoughtful for a minute then asked, "What do you need if it's in my power I shall grant it."

"Well, I require someone fully trustworthy to govern this magical world." Jasmine answered putting her plan into motion. "Let's just say that the current leader of this magical world hasn't done a very good job, and it's my duty to set it straight."

The regent ponders this request for a minute and nodded her head. "I think I know a couple of loyal generals that might help; I'll send word to the right away."

"As long as they are loyal to the crown and to the Winx Club is all I care about, that way I know they can't be bribed. It will be only temporary until someone proves worthy in my eyes." Jasmine agreed.

"Easily done just give me a couple of days to send them to you." Nebula replied

"Of course, oh and your majesty, I seem to have a slight addition to my family, I doubt I will be able to return Tir Nan Og." Jasmine agreed.

"Oh you must tell me about it later this evening," Nebula stated

"As you wish,"

Both fairies cut the spell.

Jasmine turned "I apologize for that interruption, but when the Queen-Regent sends out a summoning call, I doubt I could not answer."

Albus waved his hand "Completely understandable we all have responsibility." At the same time, Jasmine saw Harry slowly duck his head down trying to hide once more.

Hermione whispered something to Harry.

Harry just shook his head and made to leave the room.

Blaze stopped in front of Harry, staring at him.

Harry stopped in his tracks and gave a yelp in surprise. "Miss Jasmine is he your friend can you ask him to move please."

"She's my pet." Jasmine answers, "I can't tell her to move, she's floating in front of you."

Blaze stared at Harry, as she knew what he was thinking.

"Well then can you please let me pass I need to go please. " he asked the fairy dragon.

The fairy dragon did not move, just kept staring. It was her own way of telling Harry, he was being stupid.

"Look, I agree your cute now please let me pass you silly beast." Harry tried once more to pass as the fairy dragon blocked his path once again.

"I think she's trying to tell you, you're being stupid." Jasmine commented

"About what? I already told Hermione that I'll tell her later and the rest don't need to know and that's final." He stated and just settled once more at the table.

"For the love all magic, will you get your head out of the clouds? If I know one thing, secrets do not stay secret for long, what are you going to do when they find out, hide under the covers?" Jasmine questions, "Whatever, I need to go blast a minister out of his seat of power."

The hall fell in to silence at her words.


	7. Chapter 7

The guardian fairy of magic left the school then, she figured out how to get into the ministry.

The witches and wizards stopped and gawked at her, the rumors were true.

The door to the minister's office blew open as the fairy walked in.

"You are not going to be using this office for much longer." Jasmine stated

Cornelius stood and stammered "what do you mean by that? I have been elected, you can't remove me without a proper vote."

"Oh yes, I can. I am the Guardian Fairy of Magic, therefore you answer to me. You have been doing very bad job of being Minister." Jasmine replied "and I think you're a bloody coward."

As Jasmine threatened the Minister as small crowd was gathered around the door one of the faces, she saw had a smile and gave her discreet thumbs up.

"You have a week to get your stuff out of this office. If you do not remove yourself, I will remove you myself." Jasmine growled then she turned to the crowd "And I want someone with a brain in their head to get someone in charge of that awful prison Azkaban, right now!"

Fudge fell back in to his chair and nearly fainted from shock. A few minutes later, a burly dark skinned wizard came to her and extended his hand to her.

Jasmine looked at the hand then back at the wizard.

"The name's Shacklebolt, I've been placed in charge of the Azkaban prison for your needs, how may I be of service to you?"

"I want Sirius Black brought me." Jasmine replied

"He will be here within the hour is there anything else you need." He asked his face like craved stone.

"No." Jasmine replied "Just Black."

He bowed and left the office it was so quite you could have heard a pin drop.

"Disperse!" Jasmine snarled at the remaining crowd, "I am not on display!"

The hallway was empty within seconds as if ordered.

Jasmine took a chair and sat down, to wait. Within the hour, a grunt and disheveled man was brought into the ministry.

Jasmine scrambled out of the chair as she saw the condition of the man. "Great Gaia."

The man shook his head and looked around and saw the fairy for the first time " Lily is that you, you've come back to punish me ain't ya."

"I am not Lily, My name is Jasmine Evans, and I'm Lily's sister." Jasmine explained, "I need you to remember back to that day, Mr. Black."

"Don't want to remember I failed then my friends, my family, I failed them all." He slowly sobbed out to the fairy.

Jasmine closed her eyes, "Harry is at Hogwarts as we speak. Please I need to know what happen that night."

"Harry my pup he's at Hogwarts." He gave a happy sigh" Bet he's in Gryffindor as well."

"If you wish to see him as a free man, I need your side of the story." Jasmine stated with as much as authority she could muster.

Sirius took a deep breath and slowly released it "Fine what do you want to know."

Jasmine did not like what she had to do but she cast her own truth spell on the man. "Were you James' and Lily's Secret Keeper?"

Shaklebolt was about to leave but Jasmine motioned for him to stay.

"No, I was supposed to be but we changed it at the last minute. "

"Were you given a fair trial when you were blamed?" Jasmine questioned

He shook his head and chuckled "No never was, they just grabbed and tossed me into a cell in Azkaban."

Jasmine straighten and spun on her heel, to glare at Fudge. "Make that you have three hours to get yourself out of this office!"

"Are we done yet I really wish to see my pup please." The man asked with all his hope in his voice.

"You can't see him, in your condition. I have to get you to a hospital for you to have proper evaluation." Jasmine replied, "I am Harry's legal guardian. He doesn't know about you."

The man slumped to the ground. "so long I'm so sorry James, Lily; how long will I have to wait."

"If I know my sister, she would have hexed you into next century for feeling sorry for yourself." Jasmine snapped; she then assisted the man to stand.

"You're right, she would have, and I have to get myself straight." Sirius stood and tried to fixed himself.

"That's why; I'm taking you to a place where you won't be judged." Jasmine replied. "And will someone get this man a cloak; he's wearing rags for Merlin's sake!"

Shacklebolt gave Sirius his cloak and removed the cuffs from his wrists "Please forgive me and Madame Bones for ever doubting you, Lord Black."

Sirius just glared but said nothing, he was wondering how this fairy knew about him, and why had she came to be his savior.

"I suggest going over files of all your prisoners." Jasmine stated coldly, before she lead the man away, where she conjured a portal to Magix.

"Yes ma'am" the Auror saluted and exited the room.

Fudge was left staring at the doorway a shattered and broken man.

As the two entered the Magix world Sirius looked around in shock.

"Not like your wizarding world, is it?" Jasmine asked softly, she calculated their arrival to a mere walking distance to the hospital.

He just shook his head staring at everything by him he turned to his savior "why are we not at St. Mungo's."

"Do you really want to go there be forced to sit though, the third degree of being a Mass Murderer when you're not?" Jasmine questioned

He stopped where he was thought for a second then shook his head. "Lead on my savior, I need to see my godson."

Jasmine did just that, when they arrived at the hospital, the staff all looked at jasmine and Sirius, who needed their aid badly. They converged on him, like worker bees on an injured queen. "Anything he needs just charge to me."

"Very well, ma'am, we'll have him fixed in no time." The nurse explained as the rushed Sirius out the room.

The doctor that was put in charge of Sirius' case came out to talk to Jasmine.

"You're the one who brought him here?" The doctor asked as he looks at the chart in front of him.

"Yes, that man is a human magic user, so within the bounds of my protection." Jasmine replied

"That I don't care about as for his health physically he's mostly malnourished and a bit bruised up, his mindscape that's a different story." The doctor replied

"Whatever is needed, to get him back to health and semi-sanity? I will gladly accept the charges." Jasmine replied

"We'll do the best we can but it's gonna take some time and the effects won't be completely removed." The doctor explained looking very somber and grim.

"Doesn't matter." Jasmine replied,

"Very well, we will let you know the moment he can receive visitors." with that he turned and walked back to where he came.

Jasmine nods, and went to sign the papers that the nurse had prepared for her.

After she finished the paperwork and made sure, they had a way to contact her, she returned to earth.

She went to the wizarding bank Gringotts.

As she entered the bank, she was greeted by one of the goblin noble with a bow he greeted her.

"How may we help you this day my lady." The goblin questioned

"I need to transfer a vault to my magical signature." Jasmine requested

"Very well witch vault do you need place under your signature." the goblin asked as he lead her to a back room.

"The guardian Fairy of Magic, I'm not sure of the number." Jasmine answered

"Very well just give me a moment to find the ledger of that account." He left the room while mumbling to himself.

The goblin returned mystified.

"Here is the ledger my lady but you're the first to access it in almost a century so it will require a drop of blood as well, as you are repeating the pledge on the book." He said as he placed the book on the desk.

Jasmine did so after she finished, "I would like to access it."

"Ok course my lady just follow me and I'll take you to your vault." they move to the very back of the bank and to a mine cart.

"I see that hasn't changed, you goblins seem to get a laugh out of the reactions of your clients." Jasmine stated; the cart ride wasn't scary after facing death.

The goblin only smiled and leads the way to the vault.

Jasmine went up to the vault, and placed her hand onto the lock, this vault was specially designed by a relative of hers, and she was sure that relative was still alive in Tir Nan Og but wouldn't come forward. As the door opened, she saw that was filled with gold and silver plus with what seemed to be stacks of books and scrolls.

"Should have known." Jasmine muttered she needed more time then she had to go over the books and scrolls, but she just needed money first. She grabbed a sack, filled it with a double handful of gold, and then closed the sack up once more. She went back to the surface and left the bank.

She returned to Hogwarts.

She saw that it was close to curfew and went looking for Harry in the common room.

She found Harry sitting on the couch having a much-whispered conversation with both Ron and Hermione.

Jasmine went and laid down near the fire, she counted money she had acquired.

"Jasmine, what in Merlin's beard, did you do to the ministry." Ron asked when he finally noticed the she was there.

Jasmine looked over and blinked innocently, "My job."

"Your job, bloody hell woman you went and fired the minister and help free a mass murderer after proving that they had the wrong man." Ron exclaimed trying to keep his voice at a normal level.

"Yes." Jasmine confirmed, "Watch your language, young man."

The red head blushed and then continued with his rant "Then Harry tells us that you're his aunt, is it true."

"Yes, his mother was my sister." Jasmine confirmed again

Ron just flopped back in to the couch while Hermione tried her best not to laugh at him and Harry just blushed and covered his face.

"So what, I'm an earth fairy and I have a nephew. Who cares?" Jasmine questions, she would wait until Harry was ready to know the truth about Sirius but now was not the time. "Compared to what my other sister did to him, I think he would choose me over her any day of the year."

"It's not that I wouldn't choose you over aunt Petunia it's just I'm still confused plus the fact that you're a legend just by being you and I just want a semi normal kind of life and I'm grateful for you that you are here." Harry spoke in a slow voice then shock Jasmine by giving her a very brief hug in thanks.

"I'm not that big of a legend, you should read about what my grandmother did, let the others believe what they will but your mother's side of the family is magical." Jasmine replied, "Just my title is."

All three of the kids just sat there for a minute when Hermione's curiosity got the better of her" Ummm Jasmine, I do have one more question for you what do you need so many galleons for?"

"I can use it in Magix." Jasmine answered, "I have hospital bills to pay."

All three looked even more confused by her answer. Hermione slowly began to ask questions about the class she was going to teach while harry and Ron went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Jasmine answered most of Hermione's questions, "If I get written permission from your parents, I'll take you to Magix and let you lose their library."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine was still shaking her head as she viewed the list of students that signed up for her voluntary class, almost all the students did, except a few Slytherins, but she had the feeling that once their parents found out she was within castle walls, they would be forced to attend. Her class was held on the weekend, so it would not interrupt their normal routine. She even received a few request for the parents of the student if they could sit in.

"TVs, Human magic users need TVs." Jasmine muttered

Blaze just looked at his tilting his head asking 'huh?'

"Nothing, you fearsome fire breather." Jasmine replied as she reached out to scratch under her fairy-dragon's chin.

The dragon gave a happy purr just then she heard some voices arguing outside her door, "I'm telling its true potter is the new seeker the youngest ever." The next voice, "No way, he's just a first year that has to be a lie." The voice carried on down the hall.

Jasmine sighed she did not understand children today; she did not understand children at all. She exited her room, wondering what she could teach parents and students about fairies and their role in this world.

She made her way to the main hall, as she looked around she saw that most of the students were dressed in different robes, she tried to remember what the robes meant.

She entered the hall hearing the chatter about a game and she saw Harry looking worried and not eating his breakfast.

"Cheer up, Harry." Jasmine stated, "It's not like you're going into battle."

"You're right but what if mess up or miss the snitch or fall of my broom." He begins to hyperventilate and looking a bit wild in his eyes.

"You'll eleven, just have fun. If you fall off your broom, you will land on a safety net. Honestly, your faith in my magic is a little insulting." Jasmine replied, "You worry more than I do, and it's my job to worry."

"Your magic I'm not worried about but I just nervous and now that I have family here I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of you." Harry rambled on.

"The only way you're going to make a fool of yourself is fainting from starvation." Jasmine replied, "Eat, before I force feed you."

"Yes ma'am" Harry responds with a slight smile on his face and slowly ate his meal.

Jasmine walked up to the table, and sat down in her place. She had figured out a way to eat and not feel guilty, she ordered from Magix and they delivered to the kitchen where the elves would just arrange the meal on a plate and served her.

The professors all seem excited about the game today and for her first class "So Jasmine how are you feeling about young Potter's first match today I know that he was very nervous before you talked to him." Professor Sprout asked as she ate a light breakfast.

"Want an honest answer?" Jasmine questioned

"Yes, I do. We need more of it these days." The professor answered.

"I'm neutral; I do not care who wins or who loses, as long as he has fun." Jasmine replied

"But surely you do hope he does well don't you?" Flitwick asked

Jasmine blinked, "What part of I am neutral, do you not understand?"

The professors nodded their heads and continued the conversation occasionally asking about her class. What they might need to bring with them as well.

"Nothing, it's just basically telling what we fairies have done in the past and what we plan to do in the future." Jasmine responds, "Can I eat please?"

"Of course sorry." Flitwick replied

Jasmine ate her garden salad with extra fruit on the side.

The meal was over and they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch and sat down in the professors' box as the students filled the seats. Jasmine sat with the professors, but did not understand a thing that was happening, but what she did feel was magic stirring.

Albus and Sprout sat near her as well and asked if anyone explained the game to her.

Jasmine felt the magic growing, and find its target as Harry fell off his broom, what is going on? Her attention was taken when she noticed that Snape's robes had caught fire. "Snape, you're on fire!"

Snape quickly put the fire out in time for Harry to mount his broom and land, Jasmine looked at Harry, he appeared that he was going to vomit. She saw what it was and gave a small chuckle as the small golden object come out his mouth.

Jasmine collapsed against whoever sat behind her, she hoped it wasn't the Defense professor because she didn't trust him.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" she heard Flitwick ask as he tried to keep he up.

Jasmine struggled to sit up, and placed her head between her knees.

The professors all gathered around her and began to worry finally she heard Snape yelling, "give her room let her breath." She felt a cold cloth lay across her neck.

Jasmine tilted her head to look at Snape, her eyes pleading to him to take her somewhere safe enough to talk without being overheard.

He gently picks her up, carries her to his lab, and places her on a chair. "Okay Jasmine, I know you sense something wrong."

Jasmine nods, "I sensed dark magic and a counter magic at the same time." She looked up at him, "I'm not stupid, you were countering whoever was casting the dark spell."

"Yes, it was me; I couldn't let the boy be hurt." Snape admitted to the fairy.

Jasmine stared at Severus for a few seconds, "You're a liar."

He huffed and turned his head. "I have no idea what you mean little flower."

"I haven't seen you in fourteen years, but I did notice how you would look Lily whenever you and she were together." Jasmine stated then she looked down, "Is it so wrong of me, to still be jealous of my deceased sister?"

Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "No, little flower, we all have a ghosts to deal with."

"I find it strange that my parents except me to get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, when they noticed that I was practicing spells from Lily's textbooks, and they were working." Jasmine mused, "I wonder if grandma ever told them about me?"

The black robed wizard just shook his head. "I don't know I never really got to know your grandmother at the time."

"She spent her time, training me. However, I did not know it was training at the time. Then those Wizards of the Black Circle came and you know the rest." Jasmine remarked, "I'm glad they are gone."

"And I'm glad your back as well Harry needs someone better than Petunia to watch over him." He passed her a glass and poured them both a drink of firewhiskey.

"Thanks, I wish I looked the part of an Aunt. I should be in my late twenties, but I still look like I'm a teenager." Jasmine gave a bitter laugh, but downed the drink.

He chuckled and sipped his glass "So don't be his aunt be his sister."

"I can't change what I am; at least I can do this." Jasmine replied as she summoned a blood-red orb. She allowed it to go back into her body, "I bet you're confused as to what that was?"

"Little flower that was the understatement of the year." Severus replied

"It's the blood-ward that protects Harry from the Dark Lord's followers, and I'm sure you won't reveal that to anyone, I sense a lingering dark magic on you, Sevy." Jasmine replied

"You're the second one that was not a follower that will know about this. He sighed as he rolled up his robe sleeve.

Jasmine saw a faded mark that looked like a snake that was coming out of the mouth of a skull. "I assume you changed sides because the Dark Lord was after Lily?"

"Yes but I still had to pay a steep price for it." Severus answered

Jasmine looked up from the mark, "Secret is safe with me. Seeing as I'm playing host too many secrets as well."

He nodded his head "thank you, little flower, now I think we should head back before your nephew decides to mount a rescue/siege on my lab."

"Like to see him try," Jasmine stood up "That defense professor, you do know there is something off about him?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going back to the common room to exchange textbooks when they stopped and saw a strange sight.

Jasmine in her fairy form with her hands pointed up towards the sky seeming to be doing nothing.

As the trio watched her, Harry and Hermione thought they heard soft music like a band getting ready to play.

Jasmine opened her eyes, as she felt she was being observed.

The trio watched her and waited to see what happens.

Jasmine lowered herself to the ground, and looked at the trio. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Umm Jasmine, what were you doing just now?" Ron asked the others just nodded

The group moved closer to hear what see wanted.

"Siphoning some of the magic away from the school and returning it back to where it belongs." Jasmine answered

"What do you mean by that Jasmine doesn't the magic belong to the school?" Hermione asked

"And where does it belong?" Harry wondered aloud.

"So many students have passed through these halls using magic, without ever returning it to where it belongs. As to that question, it belongs to nature." Jasmine replied, "Earth fairies transmute magic into energy and return it to the earth."

"Wow, I never thought about the magic like that." Ron wondered

They all went the common room and made their way to the potions lab, Harry slumped as they neared the door.

Once Potions was over, Jasmine was already back to work directing the flow of magic energy back into nature.

Every once in the awhile, she felt Harry's signature near her, also Hermione with her quill scratching away on parchment.

"Honestly, I can't work with all the staring," Jasmine muttered, she was thinking about doing this at night while everyone was sleeping. The one thing she also noticed was that Harry seemed less timid around her and she saw that he had a bit of her sister's giving heart.

Jasmine walked over to the lake, and crouched by the water. She saw the movement of the lake's merfolk.

"That's new." Jasmine muttered

"What's new Guardian?" A voiced asked from the water.

"Seeing merfolk and I thought being a fairy was strange." Jasmine responds

"No stranger than seeing a Guardian on Hogwarts grounds." The voice replayed as it came nearer to the shore.

"So I'm supposed to be where? Tir Nan Og sitting on my behind without knowing what the condition of the world, I supposedly protect is doing?" Jasmine questioned

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that it's just that it's been so long I thought you forgot about this world or have died out." the mermaid responds Jasmine finally saw who was talking it was an elderly mermaid looking as old as the headmaster does.

"No, we were imprisoned within our kingdom." Jasmine explained, "We haven't forgotten about anything."

The elder mermaid smiled and rose up to see Jasmine face-to-face. "I'm glad to hear and I'm grateful for you to balance the magic here once more."

"Yes, now if I can do that without the staring, I would have it easier." Jasmine huffed

The mermaid chuckled and placed a fin on Jasmine. "They're young and you're something new to them, their curiosity is bound to get the better of them."

"Yeah, I guess. I can't say I blamed them, I had just as many questions when I met with the others the first time." Jasmine replied.

"There you see just be patient and they'll get used to you soon enough. Well it was nice talking with you but I have grandkids to get back to." With that, she slipped back in to the water and disappeared once more.

Jasmine stood up and walked back up to the castle, she went into her room, deciding on taking a nap. After her nap, Jasmine went to the great hall to join the others for dinner.

They enjoyed their meal. Jasmine noticed a small group gathered around Harry they all seemed to congratulate harry.

"What I miss?" Jasmine questioned the other professors

"Oh nothing much the students are just still complimenting young Potter about his first game and It seems to have a few fans already." He said as he pointed to some of the girls staring at Harry.

"Great…good thing he's only eleven or else I would have a talk with him." Jasmine muttered as she shuddered at the thought of having that talk with her nephew. Her heart constricted painfully, it should be his father having that talk with him.

"Not a task I envy of you in any form." the professor admitted to the fairy.

Jasmine didn't respond, she thought about everything that her sister had missed.

Harry looked over at the table and waved over to Jasmine.

Harry called Jasmine over to the table and invited her to come over to Hagrid's hut with them.

Jasmine wondered if they realized she was not a student, and could not really hang out with them at all times. She went over to them. "Sorry, I cannot."

Harry nodded his head " That's okay I know you got your work to do may be another time." The other two agreed with him.

"Not what I meant. You seem to be under the impression that I am a student; I am not. Fact is in this world, I am a legal adult. I knew a professor of yours as a child, and the identity of that professor might surprise you, so you figure it out." Jasmine explained

Harry looked around at the staff table and wondered rubbing his chin.

"I might have an idea but nah couldn't be." Hermione just shook her head.

Jasmine shrugged, "Like I said, you figure it out." She turned on her heel and went back to the staff table.

She sat down when she saw a smirk on Snape's face. "I'm glad you're not spending all you time with the students."

"Wouldn't want you to be jealous of them, now would we?" Jasmine questioned she hid her smirk with a goblet of tea; she would not drink that pumpkin juice. She did not understand how that would be considered a drink.

"Me jealous of those dunderheads I think not they should spend their time studying in my opinion." Severus replied

"Keep telling yourself that, you might be believe those lies one day." Jasmine replied

Snape just harrumph and finished his drink.

Jasmine grinned and then stood up; she left the great hall, exiting the door and went outside.

The other professors tried to hide their smiles as well.

The moon was starting to rise higher into the night sky, Jasmine breathed in the night blooming flowers, the fireflies danced in the night, she could not help herself, and she started to dance to the melody of the night. The setting was very romantic, if someone were to peek out his or her windows, a maiden dancing in the evening, waiting for her beloved. To bad, this maiden had no one seeking her attention.

She danced for a few minutes more enjoying the feel of the night air. Then she stopped and got ready to continue with what the work she been doing all day long.

A few hours until midnight left, Jasmine was content enough to let whatever magic was left to leave alone, enough for portraits to stay aware, the castle to protect itself if the need arose. She had siphoned centuries of old magic back into nature.

The following morning, Jasmine went into the great hall for breakfast. It was the weekend, which meant it was the first of her lessons on fairies. After she finished her part of breakfast, she left the hall to go to the pitch, she stood in the middle of the ground looking at the benches, and trying to figure out how to get everyone to see and hear her. she decided to conjure chairs and a large stage where she would be, and the chairs for students and what parents that did so up. The professors could sit in their box, they could ask her questions anytime, they wanted.

She sat on the stage, waiting, preparing her mind. A half hour later, she saw the first of her class walking in to the pitch. She tilted her head as she noticed that Slytherin parents were sitting away from the other Houses, apparently that part has not change with growing up.

Jasmine stood up, "Silence! I will not use magic to be heard. I have one tiny detail, I will enforce while everyone is here, You will not bring out your wands just because someone disagrees with you on your status, who your spouses are, or who you were born to, do I make my clear?"

The class agreed for the most part with a some hesitation from the Slytherin class and parents. Most even placed their wands further in to their robes.

"Now I know why now most of you are thinking, 'this girl can't be a fairy,' and that I'm just trying to get attention." Jasmine replied, She started the class with a brief history of the fairies and some of the most well known. Going into why earth fairies have not been around, she didn't really go into detail. "Any questions?"

Several hand went up even before the words were out here mouth.

Jasmine pointed at one witch, who was sitting with the Ravenclaw section.

"Yes Ms Jasmine I was wondering how many different classes of fairy are there?"

"Depending on their level of power is what class they are, I'm a guardian fairy because I attained Enchantix powers, that is attained by saving someone from my home planet. Other that there are warrior fairies, and the royal guard."

The questions continue for about another hour some questions were good some were embarrassing and the Slytherin just were plain rude.

Jasmine answered the questions that were polite but she had gone into her fairy form, when the Slytherin parents' questions had irked her.

She had enough of the rudeness, "I can take away magic as well. Let that be a warning."

More than one of the Slytherin parents went for their wands.

Jasmine snapped her fingers, and all the wands belonging to the Slytherin parents flew toward her.

The adults started to protest the lost of their wands until Albus raised his voice. "You were all warned at the beginning of the class and Miss Jasmine's word is final in the matter."

Jasmine hovered in mid-air, staring all the parents down. "You have not grown out of acting like adolescent children; I will have to treat you as adolescent children. You will get your wands back at the end of the class."

The others in the class just smiled and got back to the class trying to figure out the place and finally. A redheaded woman asked about her ability to balance the magic here.

Jasmine answered that her ability to balance magic was to take the energy produced in the use of spells and return it to nature.

As soon as the she finished her answer, she felt something calling her.

She dismissed class for a break, while she went over to a corner to answer the call.

As the screen came up, she saw a very distressed doctor look like he went a few rounds with a boxer.

"What happened?" Jasmine demanded

The doctor took a deep breath and explained what happened. "We had a slight set back with mister Black's recovery."

"I'm listening." Jasmine prompted

"He didn't react well to the healing trance we tried to place him in kept screaming about Dementors whatever those are." The doctor read from the chart.

Jasmine's anger spiked. "Don't use magic on him! Dementors feed off every happy thought and positive emotions."

"Yes indeed we found that out quite fast but we did find a way to work on him but it will take longer than we thought, I'm sorry for the delay in his recovery. "

"Yes, thanks for the update. Now I have another reason to kick some butt." Jasmine replied

The doctor agreed with a brief bow he canceled the spell.

Jasmine flew up to the box when the professors were sitting. "Who had the genius idea to have the foulest creatures to serve as guards at Azkaban?"

The professors all paled at her words finally Albus spoke" That was the choice of the ministry from a hundred years ago."

"That's another thing on my massive list of things to do." Jasmine muttered

"It's true and you're not the first to complain about them our group has been trying for year to get them out." Albus replied

"I'm not complaining; I'm going to destroy those creatures once and for all." Jasmine growled

"Well Jasmine I leave you to it I'll dismiss your class till next week." Minerva responds

"Who said I was going to that now?" Jasmine questioned, "I'm not stupid, if I don't prepare they will eat me alive."

"All the more reason to cancel the class to give you time to prepare. In fact I might have someone that might be able to help you if you want it." Minerva suggests

"I'm not going right now." Jasmine replied "Plus I haven't put the fear of Guardian of Magic into most of those grown Slytherins."

Most of the professors snickered at that thought. "you young lady are evil."

"No, I'm not evil." Jasmine replied, "I'm a Fairy who just had enough of the I-am-better-than-you attitude."

"Indeed well shall we return to the lesson then?" Minerva asked

Jasmine went back over to the stage and landed. She would stay in this form, just in case.

At the same time, she saw more than a few of the Slytherin parents looking more annoyed than before class started.

Jasmine hid her grin, "Now where were we?"

A hand shot up Jasmine saw it was the same redheaded woman. "You were explaining how you balance the magic around here."

"I already answered that one." Jasmine deadpanned

"Yes, but that was the last thing you explained." The woman explained

Jasmine clapped "Bravo, next question?"

"Ms Jasmine, I was wondering is one born with the power of a fairy or is it a skill one can learn." Another adult student questioned.

"Born one, it doesn't matter who the parents are, some of you may be shocked, but my parents didn't have a drop of magic in their veins." Jasmine replied

The whole class seemed shocked at this. "So in other words you're a muggleborn."


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine thought about how to answer that one, "Not exactly. The fairy magic skipped a generation, and I ended up being a fairy, my grandmother was a fairy."

"So did any one besides your grandmother or mother know about your skills?" someone else asked, "Have you ever met any other guardians?"

"Yes, my sisters did. One is muggle as you call it and the other was a witch. We were close before the incident occurred." Jasmine responds, "Yes, I have. Six girls with the aid of Princess Roxy helped free us from our realm."

"That is all fine and dandy but you're telling the six little girls saved an in entire world I highly doubt it..."

"And a baby with no powers what so ever stopped a murderous psychopath?" Jasmine countered "And they aren't little, I'm older than them, but I would have had my butt handed to me, if I fought against the Winx Club."

The others in the class all nodded their heads; finally, the noonday bell rang out breaking the tension in the room.

Albus slowly stood and ask if it was okay to call for lunch.

Jasmine nods, "I have something; I need to do for an hour or two."

"Of course let us know if you need any help." Albus replied

"I believe you're a little too old to be crossing worlds," Jasmine replied she had her purse with her, so she flew up and entered the portal she summoned to go to Magix.

As she entered the world near the hospital. She entered and went to Sirius' room to check on him.

"Hey." Jasmine greeted. She sat down on a chair that was in the room, "I hear you had been giving the doc a hard time?"

Sirius looked at the fairy and a happy smile "My savoir, it's so good to see you." He looked a bit embarrassed "Sorry about that but in that cell I spent too much time sleeping you know that when there set loose on you."

"And I'm willing to bet that you spent time on four legs as well." Jasmine stated

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius looked out the window.

"Sure you don't, how else would you have part of your sanity intact." Jasmine surmised, "I'm connected to everything magical involving humans, there isn't anything that I don't already know about."

"Fine yes i did that and Harry was the only thing i could hold on to. Look I know they're here to help me and i am sorry, I hit that doctor but im not getting put under." Sirius stated

"I didn't come here to lecture you." Jasmine bit her lip, as she tried to find the right wording for what she wanted to do.

"You remind me of my best mate's wife she would always know how to put us in our place." He laughed at the memory.

"I should, Lily and I were very close as children." Jasmine replied. "I thought you knew already?"

Sirius looked closer at her, and as he stared at her eyes, he saw it "By Merlin's matted beard. You are her sister the good one. Then I'm dually blessed."

"Yeah, I'm the very good one. Seeing as I got the fairy side of the family magic." Jasmine replies

He rose slowly, took her hands, and kissed them both. "Thank you for both saving me and my pup harry ask for anything and house black will give you all the aid i can."

"I don't need anything, I have the one thing, I would have taken if I was able to ten years ago." Jasmine replied, "I'm the only one that can make the blood-wards powerful enough that no one can find Harry outside of Hogwarts."

He stares at her and tears slowly begin to flow "please don't tell me you're taking him away now."

Jasmine reached out and slapped the poor man, "Grow up, you don't understand the ancient magic that Lily invoked."

He looked at her in shock "Ancient magic, I don't know what you mean."

"Lily chose to die, by doing so, she invoked an old magic that protects harry through a blood relative, Petunia was related by blood, I know Lily as I know myself, she would have chosen me as godmother, as well as magical guardian." Jasmine explained, "With my own brand of magic, I can protect him better from Voldemort's followers."

"Yes, I understand, I just wish that price was never paid." he sobbed once more "Whatever you need to do to protect him please do?"

"He is the only son of my sister; you think for a second that I won't watch him like a hawk? But there is something, I wish to help you deal with?" Jasmine questions.

He shook his head "No, you've done plenty for me already, I can't ask for more from you."

"Mainly it's for that doctor that you beat the stuffing out of." Jasmine replies, "I know what those hideous beasts do to wizards, I rather send those with life sentences to the Omega Dimension."

"Please bring him in, I'll apologize to him right now, and anything you want i am still feeling bad about it." Sirius replied

Jasmine grinned, "I have to set up a payment plan anyway, but I'm going to use my own magic which is different than anything you felt before to ease those feelings that the Dementors did to you."

He took a very deep breath and nodded at her. "Fine, do what you have to I need to be in the best shape possible for harry and the rest."

Jasmine nodded and stood up, she went up to Sirius, from the outside it would look like she was embracing him, but really she put her hands to each side of his temples and used her magic to make the ten years of torment lessen as if it were a very bad nightmare. She eased the terrors from his mind and Sirius was relieved as she eased his mind.

She pulled back her hands, "There, you won't have nightmares or use the doctor as a punching bag." She then tilted her head, "I have the feeling; I'm going to be thorn in your side for a few years."

He shakes his head and gives a sly smirk "you're sure you're not lily come back for revenge."

"If I was, I wouldn't be able to touch you, now would I?" Jasmine questioned "and revenge doesn't suit my sister, I can see her berating her husband in the afterlife but not seeking revenge."

He laughs and gives a hard hug to the fairy "You are right."

Jasmine grinned, she felt strange about hugging Sirius, but she also felt the same way about when Severus touched her.


	11. Chapter 11

The skies were gray overcast, with the hint of snow. Jasmine sat bent over a table in Snape's Potion Lab while he was on break, sketching on a drawing pad. She was drawing up a winter wardrobe for herself; she had learned the trick from Stella, the fairy of the shining sun.

She felt Snape look over her shoulder. "You know you would break a many a wizard's heart with a dress like that at the Yule ball." He whispered in to her ear.

"You should know that if I were any other fairy, you would have been blasted through the wall." Jasmine retorted.

He stood up " Now why is that all I was doing was giving a compliment. " he gave a small smile to her.

Jasmine turned in the chair, "Are you bipolar or am I just special that you let down your guard?"

"The face the students see and the one you see are different but I have a reputation that I have to keep with them even the good ones." Severus answered

"But that doesn't mean you should play favorites, that's like me playing favorites, and I have to protect all magical kind, it's not like I can chose the centaurs over the humans." Jasmine states, "You just have to teach potions to four different houses."

He smiled at her and chuckled "I don't play favorites."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Goyle melted his cauldron and you took points from Gryffindor, because Hermione got done in less than five minutes." She then grinned, "Hermione is much like I was at her age, but then she just has Defense against the Dark Arts, she didn't have to go up against seasoned warrior fairies."

The potions master just blushed and looked away. "I gave her those points back in secret."

"How about getting on to your own house when they do something stupid, before I have too? Trust me, they don't want me mad at them, I heard half the parents telling their children that if I send home a letter they will be grounded all summer." Jasmine replied.

His head snapped up and turned to her "Really, that is something new, you must have worried them very much, and as to the rest I'll be stricter with the students in my house." He added shaking his head.

"All those tricks, I did to prove a point, they were just parlor tricks, didn't take any serious magic at all." Jasmine admitted

"And with that one statement you've prove that they have a right to be afraid. " he stated "Now as much as I am enjoying our talk I need to get ready for the next set of dunderheads coming in."

"There's another reason besides your fearsome reputation, that I'm in here." Jasmine replied

"Oh and what is that little flower." He asked with a quirk to his eyebrow.

Jasmine stood up, went over to a cabinet, and opened it, she returned with a box. "I know you rather like to have the DADD post but I figure you would enjoy experimenting on your own with these."

Snape stared at the array of plants and gave a very true smile "And here I thought you forgot my birthday." He jokes as he began looking over the plants.

"You can't find most of those plants in the wizarding world, they only grow in Tir Nan Og, but if you can savage seeds, we'll see if Sprout can't grow seedlings." Jasmine stated "And I thought your birthday was in January."

He gave her a mock frown "And here I try to make a joke and see the results."

"Sev, I sent you birthday cards via Lily, until your falling out." Jasmine replied, "She ordered me not to send you anymore. I would a horrible friend, if I forgot your birthday, half the time; I couldn't remember my own birthday."

"Yes, you're right and thank you those cards were very nice and your birthday is in May." Snape replied

"Oh gee, now I have to figure out my correct age." Jasmine teased "I feel like I should be a thousand years ago by now."

At this, he just face palmed and chuckled but quickly stopped just as the students started to walk in.

"This isn't a show, sit your butts down." Jasmine snapped as she gathered her drawings and left the lab.

Just as she closed the door, she heard Snape start telling about the ingredients to a potion, she knew was very difficult potion.

Jasmine just shook her head; at least this class was not first years. She went back to her room to drop off her drawing pad; she left the door open, signaling she did not mind someone coming into her little common room.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door and a voice calling her name.

"Come in, the door is open." Jasmine called out

"Thank you Jasmine." Harry called back.

"My room is different than Gryffindor, right?" Jasmine questioned

"Yes it is has a more earthly feel to it like I'm in a park." Harry answered

"Yeah, Hogwarts sensed my connection to the earth since I am an Earth Fairy. We feel more at home with plants and dirt then with concrete buildings." Jasmine replied

He sat down looking a bit nervous. He took a deep breath and asked his question. "umm Jasmine I was wondering if you could tell my about mum that you can remember?"

"I can do a little better than that," Jasmine responded as she created the same type of screen she used to show what happened to her, she played every memory of Lily.

He watched the memory and smiled all through it, unconsciously leaning his head on her shoulder.

Some of her memories included petunia before she turned into a jealous harpy. Harry laughed at one memory of his mother trying to get ready for her first day of Hogwarts.

The screen went blank and disappeared.

"That's mostly all the memories I have that doesn't involve your mum with her nose in a textbook." Jasmine explained.

Harry sighed and gave her a hug "Thank you Jasmine this really helped me learn more about her."

"You're welcome, so have you figured out what you're going to do for holiday?" Jasmine asked

"Not really I was planning on just staying here at the school but now I don't know what to do." Harry answered

"Well if you wanted to you could come with me to Magix?" Jasmine asked

Harry's eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Really, I can to see where you live, yes; yes please I would love to go."

"Well I don't live in Magix for right now, I can't really take to Tir Nan Og. But Magix is different, think of a combination of the both technology and magic." Jasmine explained, she smiled "I think I know what to do get Hermione for Christmas now."

"If its books she'll love you for forever." Harry joked to her.

"More like a library card, which means I will have to take her with me, but after I do the responsible adult thing and meet her parents and ensure them, I'm not a psychopath." Jasmine replied

Harry shook his head and gave a snort. "You do that and I think we'll have to kidnap her to come back to Hogwarts."

"I'm not that crazy, besides if I am then so are you." Jasmine replied she stood up, "Come on, I better ask first."

"Ok I know how to find her." He said as he led the way to the library.

They found her bent over reading a book.

"Have you read all the books in here yet?" Jasmine questioned

"Harry, Jasmine when did you all get here I just sat down" Hermione questioned

"Hermione, you're on chapter twenty of a thirty chapter book." Jasmine pointed out. "And speaking of books, how would you like to go to Magix over the break?"

The young witch head popped up and her eyes glazed over at the thought of the books there. "Umm Jasmine I think you broke her." Harry noted after waving his hand in front of her face a few times.

"Yep, just like me." Jasmine sighed, "Of course, I have to meet your parents, convince them that you're safe with me and all that adult rubbish."

Hermione slowly snapped out of her happy dream. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure they'll let me go I've wrote about you to them and they'll like you so far."

"Still, I have to be the adult." Jasmine replied "Pass the offer on to Ron; I heard that his parents are visiting his brother in Romania. But I have to do something."

"Okay we'll see you later then." The two kids walk back to their common room.

Jasmine wanted to ask Severus, but he was teaching. Therefore, she went to her next best source of information: Dumbledore.

As she neared the gargoyle once more, it opened before her. "Yes, Ms Jasmine, how may I help you?" Albus asked her as she entered his office.

"Where is my sister buried?" Jasmine questioned.


	12. Chapter 12

Albus looked at her and with a sad expression answered, "They're buried in the cemetery in Godric's hollows. If you wish I take you there."

"No thanks, I wish to go on my own." Jasmine responds

He bows his head and asks, "Will you need anything before you go?"

"No. Stop asking me that. I am a grown fairy; I can take care of myself." Jasmine answered her temper was fraying by the second.

"I mean no disrespect to you I only wish to help nothing more." Albus replied

"Yeah right, I don't believe that." Jasmine replies, "Return to the cloak to who it rightfully belongs too, I know that story too." She turned on her heel and left.

She got to the end of the stairs and ran into Minerva as she was making her rounds around the school.

"Hello Minerva." Jasmine greeted

"Hello Jasmine, I hope you are well." Minerva greets

"I'll be better when I have the one responsible for ratting out my sister to Voldemort within my target area." Jasmine replies

"I agree the one who did that vile act should be brought to justice." she spoke with venom in her voice.

Jasmine nods, "believe me, I will find out who." She then went on her way.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor soul now, well almost." She mumbled to the air.

Little did she know that Ron's pet rat, scuttled by with a shiver.

Jasmine left the school flying of course; she arrived in Godric's Hollow around evening, and entered the cemetery. She quickly found the headstones of both James and Lily, lying on the graves were flowers. She cleaned up the debris around the graves before kneeling down in front of the graves.

"Big sister." Jasmine's voice broke, "Please forgive me."

The headstones were simple and only had a few words on them but they seem to fit the people they named.

"I didn't mean to leave you alone. I would have fought at your side." Jasmine whispered, "Even my brother-in-law that I never met." She collapsed on Lily's gave her pent up emotions giving way, she sobbed on the cold stone. After she finished crying, she lifted herself up; she then used her magic to crave another passage to Lily's gave: Beloved sister of the Guardian Fairy of Magic.

As she finished, she heard a voice growl out. "What are you doing to those graves leave them alone, they deserve their peace." She felt the air tinkle with a feral energy.

"Adding a passage to Lily's grave." Jasmine answered

"They don't need any more words of useless praise leave them be before I make you leave." The voice responds

"Read the passage and find out." Jasmine replied coolly.

She saw a deep-cloaked figure move closer to the grave and a pale hand rest on both of the markers. "Lily, my friend and James, my brother, I'm sorry." He stood and bowed to Jasmine "Forgive this old fool, I thought you were another tourist come to stare at this hollowed spot, forgive me guardian."

"Maybe I should stick a sign on my back that reads; I'm the Guardian." Jasmine replies sarcastically.

"Your Lily flower's sister alright." He gave a sad laugh.

"And you're Remus, I presume?" Jasmine asked, she had read more into Sirius' mind then she had intended too.

He pulled the hood of the cloak off and looked right at her "Yes, I am." He extended his hand to her in a shake.

Jasmine took Remus' hand, and felt a jolt. "What are you?"

"A simple man trying to make his way in the world." Remus answered he pulled back his hand and made to leave once more. "I'm sorry to have bothered you I'll be on my way now."

"And a person with a lycanthropy infection." Jasmine responds.

He froze where he was and turned to face her with a worried look on his face. " Yes, it's true; are you gonna turn me in for it?"

"Why would I do that?" Jasmine questions, "if you hadn't heard the rumors, I have turned the ministry upside down and inside out."

"No, I haven't. I don't deal with the wizarding world much anymore it's easier for me." Remus replied "And how did you do that bit of magic that the ministry is flipped all around."

"Oh, well. I kicked Fudge out of office, freed a wrongfully accused man, and now, I'm waiting on a replacement until the next election." Jasmine informed "oh and the very most fun, I've had in a long time was surprising my other sister in front of her neighbors and took custody of my nephew."

As she finished her words, Remus jumped up and bolted to her. "Harry, how is he? Is he okay? Can I see him? Do you think he might remember his uncle Mooney?"

Jasmine step back to get breathing room, "Right now, he's adjusting to the fact that he has another aunt, and he seems to be liking Hogwarts." She then looked at him, "I doubt he would remember you, he was a year old when..." she waved her hand toward the graves "that happened."

,He dropped his head in both sadness and relief the stood and bowed once more. "Again. I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll be on my way now." He turned to leave and stopped by the gate. "Thank you for making an old wolf feel just a little better and please keep him safe." With that, he quickly left the cemetery.

Jasmine turned back to the graves, "what strange friends you have, Lily." She placed a kiss on each grave and left.

She arrived back at Hogwarts around the time that the students should be in bed.

As she neared her room, she saw a small note placed on her door. She took the note as she went into her room. As she read the note all it said was it has be returned.

"Good." Jasmine muttered before tossing the note in the fire. She went into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

The next morning she woke to the sound of a fight in the hallway near her door.

She put on her housecoat and slippers and went out into the hallway, "What in the name of Magic is going on here?"

She saw who was involved in the fight it was Harry and a blonde headed boy from Slytherin.

Jasmine waded into the fight and pulled apart the two combatants.

"Let me go so that I can stomp that prat." Harry yelled trying to reach the other boy.

"I like to see you try, Potter, you couldn't even if I let you." The blonde boy yelled back.

Jasmine grabbed both boys by the ear and processed to drag them into her room.

The two boys were thrown in to different chairs and both were rubbing their ears in pain.

"What are you two thinking?" Jasmine asked coldly.

"See Potter, you can't even win you own fight had to be save by a twig of a girl." The boy teased.

They both pointed at each other and began talking at the same time placing the blame on each other for the fight.

Jasmine had enough, raised her hands, and sent a magical bolt at both of them.

The bolt hit both the boys and they found themselves with tape on their mouths and strapped to the chairs.

"Silence both of you." Jasmine ordered sharply.

They both tried to talk but found that the tape stuck on the tight.

Jasmine tilted her head before she used her magic to summon a house-elf.

With a soft pop the elf appeared. "Yes Ms. Jasmine how can one help you." The elf asked.

"I want both Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin in here within five minutes, please." Jasmine responds

"At once Ms. Jasmine" the elf popped away once more. Harry had a look of fear in his eyes, as the other just seemed to smirk at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Malfoy before I do so for you." Jasmine growled

Malfoy just turned his head and huffed at her.

Jasmine opened the door as she heard footsteps close in her hallway.

She saw it was the two heads of house coming closer to her door, a sour look on both their faces.

"I thought Hogwarts had zero tolerance for fighting?" Jasmine questioned

"We do, Ms. Jasmine, there is a serious punishment to the one involved in such activities namely detention and loss of all privileges for a minimum of two weeks." Minerva answers

"How about twenty-five points from each house that way, their house mates can add to the punishment." Jasmine suggests

"Yes that seem appropriate don't you agree, Severus." Minerva agreed

The potions master thought and nodded in a agreement.

DarkPriestess66: had this written forgot about it


	13. Chapter 13

Jasmine stared blankly at blonde-haired person who just came barreling into her office. "What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What business do you have giving detention to my son you're not a professor here?" Lucius demanded from the fairy.

"You seem to be forgetting, I am the ultimate power here. Therefore, I had the right to assign detention to anyone, who deserves it." Jasmine replies

Malfoy glared at Jasmine his hand twitching to his cane. "Well I don't think he deserved such a harsh punishment just because he had a minor disagreement with that upstart Potter."

Jasmine put her hands together her fingers touching, "An upstart? Do you even know who you are speaking too?"

Lucius just smirks "Oh I know you're the 'guardian of magic' but that doesn't change the fact that potter brat is a trumped up little half breed."

"Get out of my office." Jasmine orders. She stood up, and braced herself with her palms down on the desk. "Before I do something, I will regret later."

"Hmm, fine, we'll deal with this matter later, when you see the truth of the matter." Malfoy turned and left the office.

Jasmine waiting with baited breath before exiting and going down to Severus' office. She found Snape sitting at his desk grading some potions while Draco was scrubbing cauldron in the corner of the room.

"I'm getting into your stock pile." Jasmine comments going over to the cabinet and bringing down a bottle of firewhiskey.

Snape just looked over to the young Malfoy then to Jasmine. "The glasses are under the counter please don't make a mess." Then continued to grade the work.

"Why, you can just make him clean it up." Jasmine replies, before grabbing a pouring herself a glass.

"I'd rather not have him nowhere near that cabinet." Snape answered in a monotone voice.

Jasmine bit her lip from her ready retort; it wasn't suitable for an eleven year old to hear. "Whatever; how is one of two detainees' liking his detention? I see he is scrubbing the cauldron without magic."

"Let's just say that if he doesn't hurry he'll earn another two days prepping ingredients on top of everything else." Snape replies

"You do not want to know, what the other one is doing for his detention." Jasmine replies, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Knowing McGonagall something just as bad if not worst." Snape smiled at the thought.

"Nope, Professor McGonagall didn't come up with this punishment." Jasmine replies

Snape stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the fairy "Now you have me curious what is Mr. Potter up to right now."

"Taking care of a very stubborn dragon fairy, who was ordered to be at her most stubborn." Jasmine answers, "And I have threaten him with an earth fairy training program."

Malfoy snickered hearing what happened to his rival.

"Mr. Malfoy, I did not tell you to stop and I wanted complete silence from you as well ten points from your house." Snape states

"I don't suppose you want to be included into the fairy training program, I'm sure, your broom skills will be tested." Jasmine surmised

Malfoy just began to scrub harder at the cauldron trying to get done all the faster.

Jasmine finished off her glass, "Call me when his detention is over, and you're finished with those grades, I will be in my own office."

Snape just nodded and continued his own work.

Jasmine went back to her office and uttered a spell of detection; just to be sure, the pranksters of Hogwarts had been in her office when she left. She saw that her office was just as she left it. A half hour later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter." Jasmine states

Snape entered the room; he had a worried look on his face and had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Oh, you brought me a gift?" Jasmine questions teasingly

"Just something to help relax you I know you had to deal with his father." Severus replies

"I am relaxed, it will take more than that blonde git to get a rise from me, and he hasn't seen me protective yet." Jasmine answers, "His villainy is petty compared to others, I have faced."

Snape just smiled and gave her a nod.

Jasmine suppressed a groan as more papers, seemingly appeared from out of thin air.

Snape just took the papers, placed them in a box, and passed her a glass "Here you need this more than anything."

"If you can read French, then have at it." Jasmine replies, "Auror Shacklebolt was helpful as an assistant, he wrote to the other magical governments on my behalf, saying I am using Hogwarts as a base, I have been getting Census reports, and every spare piece of documentation they thought would be useful to me."

With a sigh and a chuckle, he began to sort the records and organize them to a fast summary of each stack.

"So my amount of sleep has been greatly reduced. I'm lucky, Albus agreed to let me take over a storage room to convert into an office." Jasmine states, "And this is the smallest I could find that didn't have crap in it."

"Can't you get some help in sorting this mess; I'm sure that a few upper years would be glad to help" Snape suggests

"And cut into their education? Most of them are swamped with their NEWTs course work." Jasmine answers, "I had students volunteer, but most were just hoping for me to snap and use magic that they haven't seen." Jasmine shrugged, "I haven't gotten responses from the Asian communities, so I'm not surprised if they haven't gotten a government."

"Sadly the Asian magical community tends to be very isolated; more than likely someone's going to have to go to each town to get a proper Census." Severus replies

"Japan, might be too busy, I have enough on my plate as it were, I will ask one of the goblins to see if they can't do something, I'm sure, that they have Gringotts branches, they are a nation." Jasmine replies, "Otherwise, my wings would get a workout." The fairy looked at her desk, "Plus there is someone else, I have to think about now, other than the others within my protection."

"I'm sure that they will heck they might not even charge you." Severus replies, "Ahh yes Mr. Potter." Snape poured her another shot of the whiskey "Here this is better than any headache potion I can make."

"I wasn't just talking about my wayward nephew, I was thinking of Sirius." Jasmine sighed, "I think you're just trying to get me drunk."

"No I'm not that is not proper and why would you even care about the mutt." Severus disagreed

"I don't see you sharing memories about Lily or James. Which the later, I can understand because in your mind, he stole Lily away from you." Jasmine replies, "But Sirius has memories of James that I do not have."

Snape just growled and slammed his shot "I don't feel that way, I just hate the fact of what he and his 'friends' did."

Jasmine didn't say anything, she didn't have to, she knew about the falling out and if in some parallel world, James would be Potions Professor and Harry would still be without his parents, since it wasn't likely the deranged wizard would allow Snape to live in peace with Lily.

"Well anyway little flower I think we both eat something and then take a break you need a rest." Severus states

"Nah, I'm skipping out on dinner here, I have to test out an idea of mine." Jasmine replies

"Oh and what idea is that?" Snape asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Getting a job for an ex-con." Jasmine replies, "I can bet a galleon that Sirius will not want to come back here, so I'm going to a school on Magix to see if I can't pull some strings."

"Oh that's a bet I am not going to take and I wish him the best of luck." Snape raised his glass in Jasmine's direction.

Jasmine's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "You just don't want him on earth."

"Not completely true I just don't care to see him anytime soon." Severus answers

Jasmine shook her head; she could just see another triangle forming with her as the point.

Jasmine went to Magix after Severus left; she approached the room, which Sirius was moved into once he was deemed healthy enough to be left alone without being under the watchful eyes of the nurses.

Sirius looked up and smiled "So my angel has come to visit me, now if you just get me the bloody hell out of this place, you would be my savior."

"Not just yet, but the nurses have been complaining about you, dog." Jasmine replies, she sat in a chair, and took on a serious expression, "Alright, I am willing to risk my reputation to help you, that is if you want to stay in Magix."

Sirius thought for a minute and then nodded "I have nothing save for harry and Remus left so if I can keep contact with them then I have no reason to return."

"Alright, I think I can get you a job, but I doubt you will like the place, seeing as it is an all boys' boarding school that specializes in training of students to either serve as guards or the princes to have something better to do then just choosing new clothes and chasing chambermaids." Jasmine explained

"That's fine; I need to grow up anyway so how soon can I do the interview." Sirius answers "And what would I be teaching."

"Well first, I have to see the Headmaster, and see if I can't get him to add an extra class because I want you to teach earth magic and ways of recognizing and combating it if the need arises." Jasmine answers. "But before that, I think I have to take you…shopping."

Sirius face paled and groaned. "Why...why do have a bad feeling of this."


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmine had conjured the very basic of clothing for Sirius, and then led him out of the hospital.

The fairy of magic was explaining how this type of magic was able to combine with technology.

"I'm beginning to like your style of magic, more and more. Remus used to have some theories about it as well" Sirius nodded in agreement with Jasmine.

Jasmine nods, she then turned down several streets before they ended up in the woods, "There are three schools in Magix."

Sirius nods in understanding and waits for her to continue.

Jasmine explains about the three schools, "The one, we are heading for is Red Fountain."

"Very well then I'll be happy to interview with the headmaster; I'm sure he'll be happy to have me there." He said with false bravado.

The two continued to walk, until the school loomed up in front of them, and it was floating.

The wizard stared at the floating building "How in the name of Merlin's left saggy..." He was stopped by a smack on the head from Jasmine.

"Magic." Jasmine states before sending up a magical spark. Signally the waiting party, that they were there. Two hover bikes descended from the school.

"That level of magic is virtually unheard of in Britain and those bikes so much better than my old beast." His voice slightly jealous of them.

"Of course, we had more years to develop our magic, the wizarding world is still living in the dark ages compared to Magix." jasmine answers, as she headed toward one of the bikes with the driver waiting.

Sirius followed the fairy eying the two on the bikes ready for anything if needed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "They're students."

"Yeah so was voldemort and wormtail and you saw what that got us."

"Only ones, you got to watch for are the witches of Cloud Tower, sir." the student on the second bike, states. "Most of us are Princes' or in training to be knights of our own planets."

The wizard just huffed as if not really believing them yet.

"Red Fountain is very selective about who studies here." the first driver states, as they both drove the bikes up to the school.

"Very well then lets gets this show on the road and I meet my new students."

An elderly wizard was waiting for them. "Jasmine."

"Saladin." Jasmine greeted

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sirius greeted as well.

"We'll see." Saladin replies, "You young man, come with me."

Sirius followed the the wizard into the halls of the school hoping this does goes well for him.

Saladin for his part, waited until they were in his office before questioning the interviewing teacher.

Sirius answered the questions to the best of his ability trying to put a positive spin on all of his antics.

The Headmaster nods in some places, but was seriously considering this fellow.

Sirius continued the interview feeling like he made a good impression on the headmaster.

"Normally, I do not do this for just any fairy, but since this is the Earth Fairy of Magic. I'm giving you a trial month." The headmaster states

Sirius stood and shook Saladin's hand. "You won't be disappointed sir you'll see." Sirius left the room feeling better for himself knowing that the interview went well in his mind.

Jasmine waited in the corridor, looking at the training students, just trying to figure out why the other girls her age and below found them so enticing. "I don't see it."

"Don't see what Jasmine?"

"I do not see what is so enticing about the male half of the species." Jasmine answers

Musa walked over to see as well and smiles "Well for one thing, they're nice to hold and easy on the eyes and if you find the right one, its like hitting that perfect note that rocks the house."

Jasmine shrugged. "You were raised around males, I wasn't."

"Well yeah I can that being a problem but I bet you'll get the hang of it after some time."

Jasmine turned to face the Winx Club, "I doubt it. There is so much, I do not know. How to raise a child for one."

"That's right you have a nephew now, I'm sure other will be willing to help out if you need it of course."

"I guess Princess Roxie found out through the Regent." Jasmine surmised

"Among other ways but yeah so can we meet him is he anything like you what's his name." Flora asked in a quick manner.

"He has magic to which I am Guardian for, and his name is Harry, I have to do more research if that is just a nickname for something longer." Jasmine answers. "Why are you here?"

"Well we heard the that there might be a new teacher here at the fountain and we can to see if the rumors were true." Techna added in a monotone voice. "And also that you were here as well so we wanted to see you too."

"Yes the rumors are true, in fact, I am the one who arranged the interview." Jasmine states, aside from her earth fairy kin, these girls were the closest to friends, she had.

"Thats great." Flora exclaimed "So when does he start where's he from how do you know him."

"Not sure, I believe he has become lost." Jasmine answers, "As for how I know him, he was my baby sister's friend." she decided not to tell them about Sirius being freed from prison.

The group of girls fall quiet at that knowing what became of her sister. Just then, they all heard the sound of barking and see a large dog run by.

Jasmine smacked herself on the face, "Sirius, heel!"

The dog freezes in its track and in a flash a man stands in the dogs place. "Ahh, why did you stop me? I was having fun."

"Because I am not going to stop anyone from attacking you for being foolish." Jasmine replies, "This is a training school for future Knights and Rulers, remember?"

"Speaking of which here they come now" he laughs as a group run up looking winded and slightly annoyed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Well I will take my leave now, if I hear anything bad about you, you will find yourself neutered, understand me?"

Sirius gulps his legs snapping close and nods " No need to worry about that I'll be on my best behavior."

Jasmine turned to the Winx Club, "When he gets his first paycheck, have the Specialists take him out to get himself a new wardrobe?"

Stella's eyes lit up. "Yes, we will."

Jasmine caught the double meaning, and she felt a tiny speck of pity for Sirius.

Meanwhile Sirius pales at the threat.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine returned to earth, she hated what she was about to do, but she needed more answers. She walked down Privet drive.

As she neared her sisters house, she saw that the yard wasn't as neat and trimmed and much of the flowers were dying.

Jasmine shook her head, and walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"Go away we have nothing else to say to you vultures leave me and my family in peace." The voice behind the door screeched out.

"Petunia, its me. Jasmine. Let me in, or I will break down this door." Jasmine states

The door flew out and Jasmine saw her sister for the first time since she revealed the truth about Harry.

Jasmine stepped inside and the door closed behind you. "I am not sorry, I know you hate me, and the feeling is mutual. However, I need answers only you can answer."

The once proud woman just glares at her sister. "What kind of answers do you want? Didn't ruining my family enough for you and your freakish group."

"No, I think you deserve every nasty glare and whispers behind your back. You should have made amends to Lily by caring for her son as he were your own, but that is not why I am here. I want to know about mom and dad." Jasmine replied "You're the only aside from Lily, who knows what happened to our parents or where their wills were stored." she grinned "And for your information, my so called freakish group, didn't even know what I was doing."

Petunia just huffs as if not believing a word Jasmine said. She storms in to the living room. Even if she hated her sister Petunia still knew Jasmine needed to know what happened to their mother and father.

Jasmine followed silently, "When have I ever lied to you? Tell me this, Petunia would you do the same as Lily or would you turn your back let a murderous man kill your only son? Our grandmother died protecting me, because she wasn't strong enough to defeat the Black Circle."

At the mention of their grandmother Petunia's head dropped and with a sniff she faced her sister. "You know damn well I would never let any thing hurt my son." Her voice raising at the implications Jasmine laid out before her.

"Then why are you taking out your petty jealousy on a innocent child? He didn't choose to be born within our family, and he certainly didn't choose to loose his parents. I am just saying and I saw your son for myself, if you do not change your ways, that boy is going die before he's an adult because he's overweight and do not tell me its baby weight." Jasmine replies, "Look, I am trying to be nice, I am sure you are a good mother, but you're a horrible person."

Petunia took a deep breath and glared at Jasmine with a look of both content and a a bit of remorse.

Jasmine waited until Petunia started telling her what happened during her imprisonment and what happened to their parents. She sniffed and quoted the bank that held Jasmine's part of the inheritance.

Then Petunia stood and walked out the room. "Please show yourself out, when you're ready, I need sometime alone now." Her voice not holding any malice in it.

Jasmine nods and left the house.

The fairy of magic went to Cokeworth, her old hometown. "I haven't been here in years." She went to her parents house the place looked about the same even if the paint was faded. She sensed no life energies, which meant no one lived there since her parents' deaths.

She went inside her feet guided by old memories of happier times.

Jasmine sneezed from the layers of dust covering everything. She turned and left the house, she couldn't help but wonder if her parents had left her the house, hoping that she come back someday. She went to the local bank, "Excuse me?"

One of the tellers look up and gives a pleasant smile "Yes ma'am, how can I be of service tonyou today."

"My name's Jasmine Evans, and I used to live in this town when I was a child. I was told by my eldest sister that my parents' left me an inheritance within this bank." Jasmine explains

The teller nods and begins tapping on the keyboard "Hmm yes I see well you have to talk our branch manger to finalize any actions to your account but should be no problem. " the teller points to a chair indicating for Jasmine to have a seat.

Jasmine went and took a seat, she crossed her legs, and waited.

A few minutes later an older gentleman walks up to her "Ms. Evans if you'll follow me to my office we can talk there."

Jasmine stood and followed. She was thinking of excuses to use if they wanted to know about why she wasn't around.

They arrived at a small but well furnished office the man pulled out a chair for her to sit then went over to the desk.

Jasmine sat and waited.

"Now Ms. Evans if you have a picture Id, I can verify who you are and we can get this all settled in no time flat.

Jasmine felt relief as she had a Magix id that when passed to a non-magical person would resemble an ID of whichever planet they were residing.

The man looked it over and type something on his keyboard and read the screen "Well Ms. Evans, your parents left you with an inheritance of 10,000 pounds but with interest and raising rates the amount inks now closer to almost 30,000 pounds plus they left the deed to their home in your name." The manger explain to her.

Jasmine nods, "Would I be able to transfer that to a checking account."

The manger nods "Of course its a simple matter just need to fill out some paperwork and before you leave the money will be ready for you."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, waiting.

The manger handed her a set of papers for her to fill out and sign at the same time he files the paper work on the computer "Now Ms. Evans what would you like done with the house?"

"I'll keep it, sadly I do not have a place to stay at the moment, my eldest sister and I had a falling out when we were children, and she wants nothing to do with me or our shared nephew." Jasmine replied

The manger just nods and continued with his work "hmmm thats strange it seems that there is already a checking account in your name."

"It most likely was a saving account or something." Jasmine muttered using the Confusing spell on the man.

"Hmm yes yes that must be it well anyway that just makes the process all the easier now would you like a debt card as well or just paper checks?" the manger replies

"Both." Jasmine answers, "And you might as well send them to my newly acquired house."

"Very well then the card and checks should arrive in about a week and you are all set to go Ms. Evans is there anything else I can do for you?" The manger smiles at the fairy.

"No." Jasmine replies, "I'll just be on my way."

"Of course have yourself a good day." He shakes her hand as they both leave the office.

Jasmine thankfully fled the bank, muttering under her breath about annoying Goblins breaking into muggle banks.

Jasmine went back the house, she looked through all of it and jumped in surprise as a teapot started whistling at her. "Lily. Why did you charm these things to begin with?"

She continued to clean up the house finding some old photos and her old dairy still locked.

Jasmine left that to the side, and went into one room and her lip curled as it was Petunia's old room. Her and Lily shared a room for the longest time. She summoned her magic and transfigured all of Petunia's old things into wood logs. She would have fun later. She then went over to her parents room and found it exactly as it was when she was last here.

"This is going to take a lot longer then a day." Jasmine decided as she left taking the logs, her diary and locking up the house. She returned to the Gryffindor common room before any of the student started to return from classes.

Her eyes lighted on Harry. "Hey Harry, want to get a little closure?"

"What do you have in mind, Jasmine? I don't think letting blaze loose in her house would be nice."

"How about burning some of dear Petunia's childhood items?" Jasmine questions

"Really you have them?" Harry's eyes gleaming with hope and joy.

"Transfigured them into logs, easier to explain away." Jasmine answers "Would you want to burn the logs or shall I release the spell?"

Harry looks at the logs thoughtfully "keep them as they are."

"Right-o" Jasmine replies then nods to them and the fire. "Have it."

Harry grabs one and throws it in to the fire place with more force than Jasmine thought he could have. "That's for all the birthdays you made me work extra hard."

Jasmine watched and listened to every exclamation the boy made. Faster and faster the logs flew till Harry's arms seemed like a blur, finally he got to the last log his breath was shallow and ragged" and this this is for just not letting me be part of your family. " he threw the log with such force that it hit the back sending a ringing throughout the common room.

Jasmine got up from her seat and gathered the neglected and abused child to her.

Harry gripped her shirt and just began to cry into it. "Why, why did you hate me? Why did you push me out all I ever want ..." the words soon became lost in the sobs of the boy.

Jasmine glared at the remaining students who quickly left for their dorms. Lovingly, the fairy stroked Harry's hair, never having known the boy personally, only felt him. She realized that she loved him.

several minutes later the sobbing slowed but Harry's grip never loosened the young boy just held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"You won't hate me will you, Jasmine? I promise I'll be better just don't push me away."

Jasmine couldn't find the words to speak, she just allowed her magic to wrap around Harry. "Hate you for having magic? Have you got your fairies crossed?"

Harry just snuggled deeper in to her arms and with a sniff, he finally look up to her."No that's one thing, I can never do, aunt Jasmine." the last words spoken in a low and soft voice.

"Good, at least with me. Anyone of the dark wizards will have me to deal with, and you know there are some that are still running free." Jasmine replied "Now, I want you to write a list of everything that you wanted for either Christmas or your birthday, in the past ten years."

"Why I got the best gift ever now that your here. " his face turning red. "A family that really loved me is all I ever really wanted."

"Cause I now have a house and about ten years of past Christmas and birthdays of yours to make up for during my absences." Jasmine replied "As to family, you have more then you realize, remember family doesn't have to be blood-related. To be honest, I recently met two people who knew your parents, they're not really in a good place right now to be meeting you, but that is for your well being and theirs." she looked up suddenly and raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked up as well wondering what's happening now.

Jasmine released Harry and went over to the wall, and placed her hand on it, as she listened to the stonework of Hogwarts speak to her.

Harry just stares"what's wrong Jasmine did something happen?"

"Would you mind tell me why that idiotic Malfoy boy challenged you to a duel?" Jasmine questions

Harry gulps then quickly explained why happened earlier that day.

Jasmine nods, "Get ready for bed, I'm going to have a heart to heart with Snape."

Harry stood and gave Jasmine a hug. "Yes ma'am, I'll see you in the morning."

Jasmine left Gryffindor and went to Snape's office. She found the professor at his desk reading and taking notes of some kind.

"Malfoy and Harry reminds me of two people, I know." Jasmine states with her arms crossed and glaring.

Snape sighs "What are those two up to now? And I have no idea what you mean by that statement. "

"Malfoy challenged Harry to a Wizard's Duel, and I happen to know he's not going to show up, he's trying to get Harry in trouble, sounds familiar doesn't it?" Jasmine questions

"I have you know I never pulled a deed." Snape's face was an expression of mock insult.

"I don't believe that. My parents saved all of Lily's letters and most of those were to me, and I read enough to make my hair curl." Jasmine replied

"Very well then I guess I may have something similar to Potter Sr. but we're not discussing my past deeds but Malfoy and Potter's duel." Snape states

"What duel, its a ploy to get Harry in trouble. If you don't do something about Slytherin House being a bunch of no good bullies. I will. And They do not want me to get involved." Jasmine replied

"Pixel if you please." A house elf appears."yes professor. " pixel asks "Bring me Malfoy at once I don't care if hes in bed or not."

Jasmine went and stood beside an empty wall, that wasn't full of potions, crossed her arms with foot propped against the wall.

A few minutes later Malfoy walks in looking tried and confused. "You wished to see me professor Snape."

"I hear you challenged Potter to a duel." Snape began "after curfew seeing that is the only time, something might like that might happen."

Malfoy looks flabbergasted at the Professor's words "I have no idea what your talking about sir." He quickly denies it all.

"Here's the problem, Draco. Tell me the truth, or deal with her." Snape states, before nodding over to Jasmine.

The boy slowly turns to see the fairy glaring back at him. Malfoy gulps " Yes sir its true but I meant it as a prank to get potter in trouble and for his house to lose points nothing more."

"What has he done to you other then not accepting friendship from a spoiled brat like you." Jasmine states

The boy just stared his jaw opening and closing as he tried to come up with a good reason.

"My other nephew is just as spoiled at least you're not as large as baby whale." Jasmine scoffed "Kid, someday you're going to make a choice and a hard one at that. But think on this, try a stupid stunt like that again, and I will get my hands dirty dealing with you."

Malfoy looks even paler as the words sink in "And to make sure you learn your lesson well you have the next three days detention prepping ingredients for the underclassmen your dismissed. "

Jasmine watched him go, "Yes, he will have a hard choice in the future. Good or Evil is a hard choice, no black or white there."

"I try to lead him on his own path but his father just will not leave him to his own life." Snape sighs once more fearing for the child.

"You better pray that I don't meet Malfoy Sr in a dark alley, he will not like feeling the full force of my power." Jasmine states, Snape heard the change in her voice, this was not the Jasmine, he knew. This person was someone else all together.

Snape just mumbles something in reply sounding close to 'i wish he would'.

Jasmine studied Snape for a few seconds, before she left. She returns to her room to find Blaze laying in her bed.

"Silly dragon-fairy." she changed and snuggled up beside her pet.


	16. Chapter 16

The night passes without incident, Jasmine wakes to the sound of a fairy-dragon's snoring.

The fairy of magic dragged herself from her nice warm bed and processed to get dressed, via normal mean, she didn't feel like wasting magic at the moment. She sat on the couch in her very small but cozy common room, drinking tea brought directly from gardens of Tir Nan Og. Some time later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter." Jasmine called out

Both Hermione and Ron slowly walked in both looking somber and worried.

Jasmine was instantly alert, "What?"

Ron stepped forward "Well miss Jasmine we were wondering if Harry was alright he seem a bit out of it."

"Yes, he's fine. You would be bit out of it, if you had his childhood." Jasmine answered

"I guess so he never really talked about his home life with us till you showed up and even then he's very tight lipped ." Hermione added.

"I guess there's part of me in him too." Jasmine giggled

They both shake their heads.

Ron slowly sat down "if you say he's alright then we trust you."

"Kinda have to trust me, you're stuck with me for a long time." Jasmine replied

Ron smiles much like the twins do after a great prank "Don't you mean your stuck with us for a long time cause Harry our best mate and nothing ever gonna change that."

Jasmine stared at Ron as a idea began to form in her mind.

Hermione agreed but see the look in Jasmine' s eyes, she felt a bit of worry at what she was thinking.

"Ron, you can speak to Harry in places, I can't. Would you be kind enough to see what kind of things that he will like in his new room?" Jasmine asked "Without him knowing about it, like talk about your room or what you wish it would be like."

"Sure, no problem, Ms. Jasmine. I'll talk to him about it." Ron gives a goofy smile as the two of them get ready to leave for their classes.

Jasmine nods, she then tilted her head in confusion. "What's today?"

"Monday the seventeenth, why Ms. Jasmine?" Hermione asked.

"Four more days, I hate waiting." Jasmine replied

Don't worry it will pass fast plus you still have to meet our parent tomorrow for the trip." Hermione added a smile forming on her face.

"The only parent I look forward to meeting is Draco's father and punching him in the mouth." Jasmine replied

"Can we take photos to sell." Ron asks half jokingly.

"No. you will find out that my temper is on par with my sister Lily's. I should know I shared a room with her until she went to school here and my imprisonment." Jasmine replied

The two paled at the thought. "Well it time for class and we know you still have a stack of files left to read." The two quickly ran off.

Jasmine shuttered at the thought.

Over the next few days, students could see Jasmine coming and going from the castle.

Finally the last day of school and the students couldn't wait for winter break even some of the professors were in the holiday spirit giving out small gifts and treats to the students.

Jasmine was in her fairy form, looking around.

"Hello ms. Jasmine what's you looking for?" A third year student asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just feeling the currents of magic." Jasmine answers

The student just stared looking very confused.

"As the Guardian Fairy of Magic, I am connected to all the magic on earth." Jasmine states, "I can feel it, its like my life-blood coursing through me."

"Wow I knew you could do more than most of us but you can feel magic as well, wicked." And with a wave the student walk off humming a Christmas song.

Jasmine shrugged and waited until her nephew left his last class of the day for break.

About two hours later Harry came running into the common room looking as if the cloud tower witches were after him.

Jasmine looked up from her reading, "Why are you running like your life depended on it?"

"Got to hide fast." He looks around and dives for the stairs.

"Why?" Jasmine questions

"Those girls have gone bonkers all day, they've been giving me goofy looks and giggling when I look their way then one of them tried to snog me. He runs up the stairs only to realize he's on the girls side and came sliding back down.

"I could have told you the girls' side is charmed to prevent boys going up there." Jasmine stood up and went out the portrait entrance. She crossed her arms, her green eyes glowing with protective anger.

There was about twenty girls of different years and houses all lined up at the portrait.

"Those who are not in Gryffindor...GET LOST." Jasmine ordered

The group quickly scattered leaving Hermione and a few others standing there. Hermione backed away from the group of girls.

"Leave my nephew alone, you older students should know better!" Jasmine snarled

"We thought he wanted to be kissed he had mistletoe floating over his head all day.

"Apparently, it might have been a prank. How would you feel being chased by people you don't even know." Jasmine states, "Would you like me to do the same to you? I want to see boys like Crabbe and Goyle try and kiss you."

The girls all looked ashamed the disgusted at the thought of Malfoy's two henchmen. "We're sorry Ms. Jasmine."

Jasmine nods, then moved aside to allow them entrance. She snapped her fingers and the mistletoe appeared floating in her hand, she traced back the magic to the source. She quickly followed it to the great hall and saw the twins reading a book with the cover obscured.

"I have something that belongs to you." Jasmine announced before copying the sprig of mistletoe and enchanted it to hover over the twins' heads.

They both look up and flush with embarrassment " You know you shouldn't have." One twin said "yeah you shouldn't have." The other agreed.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who tried to prank me?" Jasmine questions

They both shook their heads eying the group of girls at the nearby table. The girls all smile and giggle at the twins as the mistletoe settle over their heads.

"Neither do I. Happy Christmas." Jasmine replied before walking off.

She returned to the common room to find Harry sitting talking with Ron about something then smiles as he sees Jasmine walk in. "Thanks Jasmine, you saved my sanity there." He briefly hugs her still unsure about physical contact with her.

"Yeah, Fred and George seem to forget that your power is my power, so I am able to track magic to the source." Jasmine replied "Besides they never had to deal with being the middle child. I have seen it all."

Ron hangs his head in shame "I'm sorry Ms. Jasmine if had known that they would have done this I would have tried to stop them."

"I hope they're not planning on going anywhere over break." Jasmine states "Other then home." before she looked thoughtful, she closed her eyes and adjusted the spell on the mistletoe to hid from those who were not ready to accept magic was back.

"No all of us were planning on just staying here till you invited me and Hermione to travel with you that is."

"I would hate to reveal magic to those who aren't ready for it." Jasmine replied

"Yeah that would be bad." Harry agreed. "So Jasmine when do we head out I cant wait to see this new world or the have a real Christmas with you." Harry's eyes lights up with excitement.

"The question is do you want to ride the train back to London or try my way of traveling?" Jasmine questions.

"Your way, if I'm gonna be living with you, I have to get used to it and how bad can it be right."Harry replied

Jasmine nods, and transforms into her fairy form, she closed her eyes and focused on the living room of her house.

The boys see the room and slowly walk in "Wow Ms. Jasmine you home looks so nice." Ron comments.

Jasmine and Hermione came last, "Its not that bad considering I lived here for the first few years of my life until my magic started showing."

"Well I think it's great" Harry add looking around his eyes stopping briefly at the door under stairs before he quickly moves on.

"Nothing in that cupboard but singing teapots." Jasmine states, she gave a tour of the house. Until she stopped at one door.

They all stopped and look at her wondering what's wrong.

"This room has special meaning, it was mine and Lily's room, I tried not to change to much of it..." Jasmine explains, she opened the door, and Harry's mouth dropped open. It held mostly everything he talked to Ron about wanting a room of his own to be like.

Jasmine waited with baited breath, as Harry looked over his new room.

Harry walked in to the room and look all around there was the bed he wanted and the colors were right on just as he saw it in his head.

"Of course, there might be secret stashes all over this room, I am not sure." Jasmine commented "So how do you like the first gift?"

Harry snapped his head at her "First gift what do you mean this is too much as is how when did you do this."

"Past couple of days, I have no restrictions on magic, remember." Jasmine responds

Harry fell on the bed shocked thinking "But how did you even know what it liked, I didn't tell anyone but ..." he turns his head at Ron.

"Ron was the only likely to get to you, in places where I couldn't. Like the boys' bathroom or your dorm, cause it does pose a problem of an adult going into a student's room." Jasmine explains.

"Harry, we all want the best for you, we're your friends and family, in Jasmine's case don't act surprised, we do stuff like this." Hermione adds as she sits on his bed along with Ron and hugs him even as he stiffened at the touch.

"Just wait until the earth fairies see you, they're going to adopt you into very large family." Jasmine commented

Harry slowly relaxes and hugs his friends back "Why I'm just a stranger to them. " Harry asks confused by all these new emotions.

"Harry, I'm an earth fairy, that magic runs through our bloodline, one of your children, if you have any might just inherit my legacy. If I do not have children." Jasmine replies, "And besides, if the worse happens, I will make sure you will have a safe place to go if I die before my time."

Harry sniffed his voice thick "I hope that doesn't happen u don't want to lose now."

"Future isn't set in stone." Jasmine states, "So Hermione, as your parents are non-magical, I will need the address."

Hermione tells her the address even the best time to catch them at home.

Jasmine nods "Well lets get this trip on the road." She opens the portal once more to an alley way about a block away from Hermione's home and they all walked through after Jasmine checked the coast was clear.

"Lead the way, Hermione, you know the way from here." Jasmine states, as she walked as a responsible adult leading her charges.

Hermione leads the group to a simple two story home with an office attached. "Great mum's home as well." Hermione smiles as she hurries to the door looking for her keys.

Jasmine waited politely in the foyer as Hermione's parents came when they were called by their daughter.

The mother came from upstairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt while the father came in from the office in slacks and a polo shirt with a scrub shirt on top. "Mione, love; what are you doing home so soon, I thought the train came n later in the day." Mrs. Granger asked hugging her daughter.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Granger, I am Jasmine Evans, I am a recent addition to Hermione's school." Jasmine introduced herself

They both looked at the fairy and smiled. "Yes, Mione told us about you and what you've done. "

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm David and this is my wife Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you." David offered his hand to shake.

Jasmine shook the man's hand, "I trust that Hermione has written about my offer to take her to Magix?" before raising an eyebrow at the young girl.

"Yes she has and she has written us a lot of information about this world as she knew it, we would like to know a bit more."

"Well, I am learning about the wizarding world however I can explain about magic." Jasmine answers

"Well then lets go to the kitchen and talk and let the kids relax for awhile. " Emma offered as she leads the way.

"Ron, try not to destroy anything." Jasmine states, as she followed the two adults into the kitchen.

Ron gives an indignant "hey" as the other two just laugh.

Jasmine sat down at the kitchen table, and waited for the questions to begin.

The questions for the most part was mostly about how they would get there how long then stay and where and they'll be stay with and if there was a way to contact them for emergency situations. "

"Just for a few days, or if I can somehow convince Hermione that the library won't disappear." Jasmine replied "And as to how we're getting there, I'm going to create a portal to Magix, and you can call my cell phone. Unlike the wizarding world, Fairies do own cell phones that are more advanced then what the earth has now." Every fairy was taught the portal-spell to get to Magix, but it wouldn't work because of the wizard's spell.

The parents looked at each other and had a silent conversation about this and nodded "Well just the fact that you came here yourself and talked with us proves your responsible so we agree."

"Us Muggleborns have to stick together, my parents were just like yourselves, they didn't have any magic. But it was in their line." Jasmine explains, "When I have everything handled because I have a lot of work to do, I will come back and better explain everything, I do in more detail, good thing about being me, I have no Statute of secrecy on me."

"Yes indeed and we would love to hear more of it when you can." Emma agree with almost the same zeal as her daughter.

Jasmine then grinned as only an adult could while planning something that a child won't like. "When either one of you have time, pencil in an appointment for Harry during the summer holiday."

"Sure, I'll set a time for him when ever you it." David added. The two dentists smile "won't you and Harry and Ron stay for dinner before you go?" Emma offered the fairy.

"No thanks, I'm afraid that I'm sort on time at the moment, I have about a thousand things to do," as a point, her cell phone started ringing.

The parents nod in a knowing manner. Hermione and the boys come down stairs, Hermione with a suitcase packed.

Jasmine snapped her fingers and the suitcase shrunk. "There now you can place it in your pocket."

"Thank you " Moine smiled as the case went in to her jeans. Jasmine answered her cell at the same time.

An image of the person calling appeared and it was one of the girls' from the Winx.

"Hey Bloom." Jasmine greets, "What ya need?"

"Nothing much just calling to let you know Musa and Stella are throwing a welcoming party for you and your guests so be ready for that, and don't worry just us and the boys are going to be there not the whole school like last time."

"Thanks for the warning." Jasmine replies

Bloom just smiles "No problem don't want anybody freaking out their first day here. Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah." Jasmine agrees, before pressing disconnect. "Ready to cross realms?"

Harry looked worried at hearing this news. The group all nods and gets ready to go Hermione gives her parents one last hug and they wish her a good trip.

Jasmine casted the spell and the portal opened to a forest. They all walked through and look around in the distance they saw the towers of the school.

"That's Alfea College for Fairies." Jasmine states "The Winx Club are teachers there when they're not guarding their own planets."

"Wow the school is huge I think it's bigger than Hogwarts." Ron adds his eyes wide in awe. Harry nods and Hermione just stares.

"There are two other schools within Magix, but one is allied with Alfea and the other is kinda like Slytherin and part-time Gryffindor when they choose to be." Jasmine explains

"Really can we see them too?" Harry asks his voice fill with excitement. Just then two figures come flying in "Jasmine you made great so where is he?" Musa almost demands.

"Not Cloud Tower, they aren't thrilled with fairies, Red Fountain, I'll talk to the Headmaster and see if it can happen or at least a tour, who knows you might want me to pull you out of Hogwarts, so you can join Red Fountain." Jasmine then she looks, "And if you would land and talk like a civilized fairy, I would introduce my group of kids."

The kids all stare and tried to bow, Harry moved closer to Jasmine as well. "Come on don't so formal we're just normal fairies here." Musa adds with a smile on her face.

"Most of them, Stella is a Princess of both the Sun and Moon, but don't go all bowing to her." Jasmine states, "Most of the students here are going to protect their planets, instead of rule them. But some Princesses are fairies as well, like my own Princess, she's a student here."

"Yes please don't." Stella waves the bowing off.

"So I'm Musa and you met Stella and your names are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Harry waited for the same reaction that everyone had when they heard his name. When he saw that they didn't react to his name he looked at them in confusion and relief.

"They only know what I've told them about you, just that you're my nephew that lost his parents to a evil wizard." Jasmine replied "They don't care about being famous, if they like you for who you are, that's great."

Stella and Musa nods, before Stella looked at them or more at their clothes.

"Well I know the first thing to do before the party and that get you all settled and for me to get you some hot clothes. " she grins as she turns towards the school.

"Now you know the fairy where I learned to create clothes." Jasmine comments, as she lead the three students into the Alfea grounds.

Two of the three just laughed Harry was still weary of this group. They entered the school and with a grand wave Stella welcomed them to Alfea.

Stella led them up to the teacher's quarters, where her friends and her were living. They entered their shared common room.

Jasmine walked up, and whispered both Stella and Musa's ears.

Musa waves and heads on out."Well then I thinks we can begin to get you all settle."

"Jasmine and the girl can bunk with me, by the way, I'm Aisha; Fairy of Waves." the dark skinned woman states

They wave in greeting as Stella leads the boys to another door "And you guys can bunk in here this rooms empty for now."

The welcoming party wasn't so bad, considering that they were warned to how badly treated Harry was. Hermione was chatting with Tecna of all people in the room.

The boy give their thanks and walked in to get settled. Stella went back to where Jasmine was and smiled"Your nephew is so cute but why is he so shy?"

Harry was staying near the corner of the room while Ron talk with some of the red fountain guys.

"He's not shy, he's terrified. My eldest sister hates magic and badly neglected and abused him for being a wizard." Jasmine explains, "I am trying to reverse some of the damage, but I think I need to go to Tir Nan Og to seek help."

A look of anger fell on the Sun fairy's face and on the water fairy as well " What how could she he's just a kid, well you let us know if we can help in anyway possible, right Aisha."

"Already done, Harry's in my custody now." Jasmine answers, "Petunia is a jealous wench. My younger sister and I got all the magic, and the great looks, and she's just plain as a post."

Brandon walked over and Stella hugged his side. "Jasmine, I heard a few rumors at Red fountain that I think you might want to hear."

Jasmine sees one of the boys walk over to Harry and tries to talk with him. Harry slowly relaxes and enters the conversation as well.

Brandon informs Jasmine of the rumors that made the Fairy of Magic blush as red as both her hair.

The girls smile at her reaction enjoying Jasmine's shuttering and blushes.

"That new teacher wanted to come when your name was mentioned but we kinda pulled a slip on him..." Brandon states

Then they hear Timmy yelp and Harry to start giggling as a chocolate frog flies in the air.

"Good I don't think the school or Harry is ready for Sirius just yet." Jasmine states before going over and catching the frog. She just looked at Harry. "Remind me to glue Fred and George's robes together. Because you have been around them too long."

Harry just give a small smile "Sorry they said it was a good prank to pull and it didn't hurt anyone." He turns to Timmy "I'm sorry for the prank please don't be mad."

"No one here has known about the wizarding world. I didn't even know and I'm the one that was destined to guard earth's magical world." Jasmine states.

"I'm not mad, but Riven wouldn't have liked it much." Timmy states

Harry looks down seeing as his joke didn't go as well as he wanted it to go "I'll remember that next time the but I didn't think I try pranking for a while."

"Yeah, I doubt Snape wants another James on his hands. You look like your father but I would try not to act like him." Jasmine replies before reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry smiles and tries to meet the others in the room with Timmy by his side.

Jasmine walked over to Bloom and Sky, "Sky, I know you're more busy then me these days with your planet and all, but think you can talk to the others for me about being mentors for Harry, he needs more positive male role models in his life?"

Sky looks over at Harry "Sure Jasmine I think we can do that do you know any of his interest right now so that I might pair him off with the guys. He seems at ease with Timmy. "

"I don't know, I just met him, and turned his world upside down and inside out. I think he would get along with Flora has well, Stella would mostly send him into fit because she's well Stella." Jasmine answers, "I knew of his birth because I kept track of his mother via the family spell that the former Queen used with Roxy."

As the party went on the other began to meet the Hogwarts group and they seem to mesh well thou Harry was still unsure but he did well among a crowd of new people.

Sky just nods "Well me and a couple of the other will come by after classes and see if we can give tour around Magix if that okay with you."

"Sure. Hermione is dying to get her hands on the library books." Jasmine states "We'll will lose her in a moment with the library in sight."

"Well then it's all set tomorrow we'll take everyone out on a tour of Magix. " Sky smiles at Bloom as she hugs him.

Jasmine felt that missing piece of her, and didn't really know what is was.

The group begins to break up as the time goes on soon all that left are the winx club and Jasmine group all sitting and still talking.

Jasmine looked at the group of girls, she owed her freedom too. She was older then them, but they had more experience with males then she had.

The kids all began to yawn and stretch. 'Well I think some ones are tried you should get to bed we have a big day ahead for tomorrow. " Jasmine adds.

The three nod and head into the dorm rooms.

"Well that went well they seem real close to each other and Harry seem to hit it off with some of the guys as well." Flora noted.

"I think Ron and Hermione are Harry's first real friends." Jasmine states


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning started with the kids all sitting in the common room talking to the winx club hearing about their worlds.

Jasmine walked out wearing a forest green sleeping robe and her hair in disarray.

Harry looked at her and giggled "And I thought I had bad bed head."

"Morning sleepy head." Aisha added.

"All girls with long hair have this problem." Stella pointed out, she raised her hand to allow golden light to surround Jasmine's hair smoothing it and replacing it in the hair tie.

Harry just pouts "Now thats not fair"

"You do know you're in a completely different realm?" Jasmine asks

Harry nods."It's not that kind of magic, I don't know yet."

Hermione's eyes widen as she understood. "You mean we can use magic here and not get caught?"

Jasmine nods, "You're in Magix, Hermione, the world is based in magic. Well not Terran magic."

Harry just smiles then giggles "if Mione didn't want to leave before she won't now."

"And she hasn't seen the best parts of Magix yet." Stella states

Ron finally comes out with just bottoms on and yawning loudly" Bloody hell that was a good sleep, when do we eat."

"Ronald really there are girls here put some clothes on." Hermione scolds

Ron blinked before turning around heading back to his borrowed room.

Most of the winx just smile and giggle at the two.

"So jasmine what's on schedule today." Harry asked.

Just then jasmine's phone rang she picked it up "Hello." after a few seconds "Sure come on by we're about to have breakfast. "

"Alright, Hermione is dying to know your powers, so lets give over the magical identities." Jasmine states

Hermione looks at the other winx members almost bouncing in place.

"Well girl i guess we should explain some of our powers." Stella replies,

"I'm from the realm of Domino, but I grew up on earth in the town of Gardenia, and I'm the Keeper of the Dragon Flame, and the guardian Fairy of Domino." Bloom states, "I have an older sister too, however she's bound within Lake Roccaluce."

Hermione wanted to ask questions but jasmine held up her hand and let the others speak.

"I'm the Princess and Guardian Fairy of Solaria, my power comes from the sun." Stella states,

"I'm from the planet Melody, and I'm its guardian Fairy, my power comes from music." Musa states,

"I'm the guardian fairy of Linphea, my power comes from Nature." Flora explains

The three magicals all are shocked by this.

Techna said her planet's name and that her power came from technology,

Aisha gave her planet and her power comes from water.

"Wow your all guardians but you act so plain." Harry wondered out loud

"What do you think we're supposed be all high and mighty just because we got a power boost?" Bloom asks

"Not so high and mighty but well more like in those comics I swiped from Dudley. "

"We're just girls, who love to live life, yes, we have to battle evil sometimes, but we like to eat pizza, shop for clothes, and hang with our boyfriends." Stella states

"Comics are just a way for someone to make a living, its not real." Jasmine replies

"But your all like the comics." Harry mocked argued. Just then a knock at the door.

Stella answered and squealed "Brandon!"

"Hey babe me and so of the guys were free so we thought we help with the kids." Brandon states

Jasmine flicked her fingers and a breakfast buffet appeared on a table.

Everyone started eating but they all noticed how little harry ate and he always chose last

"Jasmine, just how badly was he treated.' Bloom whispers to her.

"If he were a stray dog, he would have better treatment at the pound." Jasmine replies, "Table scraps mostly, if there was anything left."

Most if not all the girls had very dangerous looks on their faces.

The guys looked mad as well some of them even began huddle together and plan.

"Umm Jasmine. where's the kitchen these dishes need to soak." Harry asked as he gathered the empty plates.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers, and the dishes disappeared. "Here's the rules of living with me. Be a kid. You're eleven years old, enjoy childhood while you still have one."

"Harry, your here on vacation not to work relax and have some fun.' Stella adds " Now let go shopping and put you three in some hot clothes."

"Yes and some magic friendly electronics." Techna agrees

Jasmine mocked bow at Stella, "A princess has spoken, I must obey."

Harry just stares confused and a bit scared "Harry, relax this will be fun except the shopping." Ron playfully adds.

The girls all turn on the poor redhead "And what do you mean by that." Musa asked.

Within the hour, the specialists, the Winx plus three magical humans, and Jasmine were in the shopping district of Magix. The three magicals were in a state if shock at what all the shops offered to them.


	18. Chapter 18

The group went to the holographic dressing station, Stella manned the controls. Harry, Ron, who complained about how he didn't want to be someone's charity case. Hermione loved the idea of trying on clothes before you bought them or even found them.

Jasmine took Ron aside, and explained that he wasn't a charity case, and that it would be her great pleasure to get him stuff from a second hand shop that wasn't hand-me-downs, if he wanted her too.

Ron argued some more saying he rather work and earn the clothes.

"Not going to happen, You have done all I ask of you, consider this your reward, I half excepted you to have befriended Harry just because of his status and hope some of his glory would rub off on you, so allow me to do this." Jasmine states, her expression was that of Snape and McGonagall.

Harry just stood on the platform embarrassed at how the Winx girls kept squealing at his new looks. Jasmine looked over at her nephew. "Its about time, you got clothes that fit you instead of looking like a circus tent."

Ron gulped and then nods.

"Thats fine and all but please I'm not a dress up doll either, Aunt Jasmine. " Harry pleads.

"Not when Stella is at the controls." Bloom replies,

Techna put in all the store locations in her mini-laptop and plotted out the quickest routes to get the items.

Stella smiled at Jasmine.

The earth fairy shuddered before stepping up the station, "Earth tones remember."

"Please jasmine as if i dont already know."

So after all the clothes are bought they all head to the food court for a quick bite. "Well now that the necessary stuff done least have some fun."

Those words were a Jinx, because when they were walking toward a new store, people started screaming in fright, and a energy blast was fired at the Winx, Jasmine still having her battle reflects sharpen grabbed the kids, and shoved them out of the way, she stood protectively in front of them as three badly dressed women came flying into city.

"The Trix!" Bloom exclaims

"The who ?" The three ask

"Evil Witches." Bloom answers, "You ready, girls?"

The others nods

"Count me in." Jasmine answers

"Well if it isn't the goodie goodies and look sisters they have brats with them."

The Winx transformed into their Beliveix forms. While Jasmine transformed into her fairy form.

The kids all pulled back further in to a store and hid.

"Well we were just coming in to do a little shopping but kicking your butts will be even more fun. " the white hair leader sneered.

"Shopping doesn't include trying to destroy everything!" Jasmine exclaims

"That's just a bonus." The dark haired added.

"Wolf Talon!" the three witches were hit in the back by a new fairy, the Winx and Jasmine knew this one.

Jasmine just smiles "Well now you three want to keep this up or you can just leave the choice is yours."

The Trix retreated with threats of returning.

The Winx all floated back ti the ground and return to their regular selves.

Jasmine walked up and bow to her princess. "Princess Roxy, its good to see you again."

Roxy shook her head, "Please, don't call me princess, Roxy is just fine, since I'm just a student at Alfea."

"Of course. " Jasmine turn to her nephew "Harry, its safe you can come out."

Harry slowly made his way over to his aunt as did the other two. The three bowed to the princess.

Roxy shook her head, "Don't bow to me, I spent my whole life thinking I was a normal girl, until these five came and turned my life upside down."

"I know the feeling when jasmine came into mine." Harry chuckles in agreement.

"Think about what your childhood would be like I raised you instead of Petunia. I think my mother, your grandmother had a obsession with flowers." Jasmine replies

"And for that I'm glad I'm a boy." Harry jokes. "And after just a few months with you at school, I'm half afraid to find out."

"Yes, just so happens, my favorite flowers are day lilies and jasmines." Jasmine replies she smiled "I'm more strict with your magical education then Lily would have been, since as it reflects back on me."

"Well i see nothing bad with that I definitely would have been better prepared for the idiots like that Malfoy."

Roxy looked at the children that were in the group, she had heard about the newest addition to Jasmine's family from Nebula, her regent. "You must be Harry Potter."

Harry blushed "Umm yes that's me. "

Jasmine saw how nervous Harry was and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Relax Harry, she's not a bad person."

"If you think i'm going to act all fangirl on you, not going to happen. I just know your name because of Jasmine and Nebula." Roxy replies

"I was thinking that it's just your Jasmine's queen, i mean princess and the only person that can take her away."

"Uh..apparently you have a lot to learn about fairies, I'm not going to take away anyone, as of right now, I do not have the power to do so, yes, I am the crown Princess of the Earth fairies but I am not the Queen, only the Queen had that power." Roxy replies "And why would I want to take her away from you? That's like taking Artu away from me, not going to happen."

Harry blushed more "I'm sorry I'm just .." the last part nobody could understand.

Roxy shook her head before her other friends call her, she looked over her shoulder and waved, "I"ll see you, around. But i'm hanging out with some friends." she turned and sprinted off to rejoin her other friends.

"Roxy is the fairy of Animals, all her magic revolves around animals." Jasmine explains, as she watched her princess leave. "I find it funny, she outranks me, and yet I have been a fairy longer then she has been one."

"She seems nice i hope we see her later." Hermione adds

"I've not had the pleasure of really getting to know her, but I have swore fealty to her as my princess." Jasmine replies

"So does that mean she has animal like powers or she can speak with them?" Ron asks

"She can speak with them, and know what they're feeling, and even make them talk. During her studies at Alfea, she will learn even more about her powers." Bloom replies

"That's cool I once heard a snake talk, I wonder if i could learn more stuff like that." Harry comments

Ron gasped" Harry are you sure it talked?"

Harry looked at Ron "Yes I'm sure. "

"Parseltongue." Jasmine states, "Its not that uncommon, rare ability certain, if I know my history of the magical world of earth, even Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth."

"A parseltounge but the only live person that had it was the dark lord." Hermione quickly adds looking pale.

"Yes, but you're forgetting, Harry comes from my blood line as well." Jasmine replies

"Thats right maybe some of the magical gift was passed to me and this is how i manifested." Harry theorized.

"But let's keep this between us, for now?" Jasmine states

The three just nod. " so anyone want to hit the amusement park before we head back to the school?" Musa asks.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Jasmine.

"You take the boys, I made a promise that I have keep." Jasmine states

"Sure thing we'll see you later if we don't meet up at the park." Stella replies

Jasmine led Hermione to the local library of Magix.

"This place is huge." as the young witch nearly ran through the building.

"This place is huge." as the young witch nearly ran through the building.

"Not really, I'm told Alfea has a huge library as well." Jasmine commented

The girl froze and her eye twiched "Bigger?" Her eyes glazed over in delight.

Jasmine nods, "But I'm not sure, about my standing here."

"What do you mean by your standing here?" Hermione asked looking back at her.

"I"m an earth fairy that has never attended Alfea College for Fairies." Jasmine replies "So I do not know the Headmistress."

"But you do know some of the teachers, they might let you use the library or arrange something but anyway this place still wonderful you can just leave me here, go join the others I'll be fine."

Jasmine checked the time, "I'll give you two hours in here, i'll come to collect you after that."

Hermione looked forlorn "But not enough time."

"That is enough time to make a list of books, you want to read." Jasmine replies, before giving the young witch a pad of paper, and pen.

Over the next few days, by some miracle Ms. _Faragonda_ the headmistress of Alfea agreed to give Hermione, Harry and Ron a tour, with the expressed wording that this was an all girls' school, and that no male was ever admitted as a student.

"Why did she give us that warning?" Harry asked.

"What have I been telling you, only females can be fairies or witches in this realm." Jasmine replies "Red Fountain is where the Specialists train."

"Just because we're magical does not mean we want to attend. "

"speak for yourself." Hermione retorts

"Right, Sky and Timmy been telling me about it, it sounds like great school." Harry replies

"It is." Bloom replies, "The specialists saved our skins a few times."

"Hermione, you're a sponge if you could you would attend all four schools." Harry and Ron teased.

"Not Cloud Tower, not going to happen, they study dark magic." Hermione retorts.

"Okay maybe not there but you didn't deny you would try the others if you could."

The headmistress watched the interaction as she aways watched her students, former or present. She was having doubts about that Hermione Granger being an earthling witch.

"Face it, Ron, I want to at least see if i could make it at red fountain even if it for a week those guys were fit, i bet even Malfoy wouldn't mess with us if we looked like them." Harry argued back.

"Is that all you care about think of the knowledge you would get here." Hermione scolded them.

Jasmine put two fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly.

The argument stopped and the three turned to face their guardian.

"She/he started it" the trio points to the other.

"With that attitude you would never be accepted into Red Fountain, they do not accept people who want to seek revenge against an arrogant toerag." Jasmine states

"I didn't mean i would seek revenge that's stupid i just mean i would be in better shape and not a weakling."

"You are not weak, ignorant maybe not weak." Jasmine snapped

"Well then I'll have to fix that right?" Both of his friends agree and clap their hands on his shoulder.

"Time to get you to back so you can spend the rest of the holiday with your respective families." Jasmine states

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Yes, i'm planning on their being more "Fairies of Magic." just like Arctic fairies, with one being their Queen who is swore to obey the High Queen of the Earth Fairies.


	19. Chapter 19

The three look sad at the thought of leaving such a great place.

Ms. Faragonda stopped Jasmine as the four of them were leaving Alfea, "I doubt very much that that girl is an earthling witch."

Jasmine looked toward Hermione, thinking of the possibly that she was another fairy of magic. "I'll watch her."

"Please do."

* * *

The next day, they all took the portal back to Jasmine's home. Jasmine took Hermione home, with promises of getting the first few books on her list.

Harry and Ron both flopped down on the couch all three were loaded down with gifts from their new friends.

"And you were freaking because they were Guardians of their own Realms." Jasmine chuckled

"Jasmine please keep Stella away from me till sometime around third year she's madder than a hatter." Harry groaned as he looks at all the clothes the sun fairy gave/forced on him.

"I agree with you there, mate, how can she even work those controls so fast?"

"No can do, love. She's already planning your birthday." Jasmine replies, she used her own magic to put the clothes in their proper places.

Harry whimpers "look at it this she did stop at the under clothes." Ron teased.

"That's not even funny and Musa, where did she learn to play all that music it was wild."

The two boys continue to talk about their favorite parts of the trip. Jasmine went into the kitchen, she set the kettle on the stove to heat, and got three mugs down from the cabinet, and hot coco mix with marshmallows.

"Aunt Jasmine, what was your favorite part of the trip?" Harry asked

"Seeing you smile." Jasmine replies from the kitchen.

"To tell the truth even without the trip just spending time with you was the best part as well." Harry replies

Jasmine smiled and brought out a tray of hot coco.

"To right Harry, mate since i first met you, i never saw you let your guard down till Ms. Jasmine came to the school." Ron replies

Suddenly the door bell rings, Jasmine frowned but went to answer it. She looks through the peep hole and saw that it was Snape, dressed in normal clothes.

Jasmine opens the door, "Come to walk down memory lane?"

"Some and also to see if you were home and free for dinner."

"You think I'm leaving two eleven year olds home alone, you're crazy." Jasmine replies

"Two i was only aware of potter staying with you and the invitation was to the both as i have young Draco with me this week."

"How about you and Draco come by this evening for dinner, I'm sure you haven't had a home cooked meal in a while." Jasmine suggests

"Very well I humbly accept your invitation what time would be good."

"Little after six, and we're keeping a tight leash on our respective boys, who do not like each other?" Jasmine questions

"I agree Draco will be on his best behavior I promise. "

Jasmine nods, and watched Severus leave. Jasmine went back into the kitchen intent of finding something to cook for dinner, that would feed five people, she pulled out a beef rump roast, and nods to herself.

Ron came around the corner to the kitchen and asked. "Who was that, Ms. Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked over at Ron. "A dinner guest."

"Oh well thats good you want us to help?"

"I'm not using magic to cook." Jasmine replies

"Well i wasn't going to use it either."

"Ron, you barely know how to tie your shoes without magic." Jasmine replies

"That's not true mum made us plenty with out magic."

"Who's the adult in this room?" Jasmine questions

"You are Ms. Jasmine. " He answers meekly.

"And when the adult says 'No' I believe the child is supposed to listen to said adult?" Jasmine questions

"Yes ma'am. "

"Now out of my kitchen, besides its not even time for dinner yet." Jasmine states

Harry and Ron go up to his room and explore it more trying to find any hidden spots like Jasmine said there might be.

Harry found one, and inside was a book covered in dust.

"Hey Ron check this out looks like an old dairy."

"But who's is it?" Ron asks

"Might be my mums or maybe jasmine's let take a look." Harry tries to open it but gets a mild shock.

"Think we should show Jasmine now?" Ron questions

"Yeah i think we should might be very important." The both stand and head back to the kitchen.

They found Jasmine on her hands and knees looking inside a cabinet on the floor.

"Umm Jasmine, we found this book in my room, we thought you should know."

Jasmine jumped when she heard Harry's voice and banged her head on the top of the cabinet. "That hurt." she shook her head and sat on the floor. "You found a book?"

"Sorry, yeah looks like an old diary that might be mums or yours."

Jasmine held out a hand, "let me see."

He passed the book over, "so is it yours or mum's?"

"I haven't seen this book in years." Jasmine smiled "Lily often wondered how I knew so much about her life, until my capture."

" So it was mum's, you know how to open it?" Harry looks the book over like he was Hermione at a new library.

"Simple for me to break this charm." Jasmine replies and she placed her other hand over the binding. "_Alohomora" _With that the book popped open. Jasmine smirked "Lily was a clever witch, but i am a fairy much more powerful."

"Can we read it, I'll like to know more about mums life in school."

"I'm not sure if this contains her life in school, but i don't see why not, you could get to know your mother through these pages." Jasmine replies, "Just if you come across any mention of me, let me know?"

"Okay we'll let you." With a smile the two left the room.

Jasmine watched them leave and once again thought about her sister, before she realized if that diary contained her and Severus's friendship, Harry would know the truth.

The two rushed back to the room and fell onto the bed and began reading. Both Ron and harry began reading laughing at the nickname lily gave to his aunt petunia.

"Wow Harry, your mum was scary smart." Ron said after they read about her first day of school.

The next few pages continued thoughts and feelings about Lily's classmates, and her professors, she professed her admiration for Professor Slughorn, who taught potions.

Harry kept seeing two names showing up Jerky James and Sevver. "I know who James might be but who's the Sevver?" Harry asked

"Jasmine might know." Ron states

I'm sure your right, Ron, but who ever he was they were close like boyfriend and girlfriend almost." Harry replies, as they continued to read, the years passed in the pages, Harry read about Lily's thoughts about Jasmine's strange abilities and her hope that she would have at least one sister in Hogwarts with her.

"Wow this is so incredibly awesome learn more about mum and dad and Jasmine but I really think we met the Sevver guy."

"You don't think its one of our professors do you?" Ron questions

Jasmine came and tapped on the door frame of Harry's room, "Showers and dress decently, for dinner tonight."

"Sure thing Jasmine but i have a question, who was Sevver?" Harry questions

Jasmine's eyes grew clouded with emotion. "He was your mother's best friend until they had a falling out over something, or at least that is why i gathered from my limited telepathic link during Lily's schooling." Jasmine replies

"We gathered that much but I'm sure his name wasn't really sevver was it and i think we have met him haven't we?" Harry asks

Ron just looked at the two confused as his mind hasn't made the connection yet.

"If you have, i promised not to reveal him." Jasmine replies, she turned and left.

Harry's face grew both frustrated and confused "She's hiding something but I'll figure it out, you first ron." As the to got ready for dinner.

Once they were showered and dress in the new clothes Stella got them, they gathered in the living room to wait.

Jasmine half lied, she used magic to set the table, but she wasn't using magic to cook, as she was doing so, she was remembering her mother cooking, and she being mother's little helper.

At five til six there was a polite knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Harry said as he jumped up to get the door.

Jasmine was setting the green beans on the table, when she heard Harry's horrified cry of Professor Snape.

"Really Potter you act as if you never saw me before." Snape had a satisfied smile on his face as both he and Draco entered the foyer.

Jasmine came out of the kitchen with a flower print apron on and promptly grabbed Ron and Harry by the shoulders, "Excuse us," and dragged them into the other room. "If you two make one comment that isn't nice, i will make sure you will be scrubbing this whole house with a toothbrush, do I make myself clear?"

"We promise we won't start any trouble while the both of them are here." Harry and Ron raised their hand in promise.

Jasmine looked around to make sure that no fingers for crossed behind their backs.

She saw that they weren't. The trio just reentered the room just as Snape finished talking with Draco.

"Harry, be a charming lad and take their coats, and put them in the hall closet?" Jasmine requests "I still have to get supper on the table."

"Yes ma'am. " Harry took their coats and placed them in the hall closet. Everyone was sitting at the table as Snape gave two bottles to Jasmine.

"After dinner, drinks." Jasmine smiled as she went back into the kitchen, she heard the hall closet opening and heard the high pitched whistling teapots "Crap, Forgot about those."

The three boys all snicker not knowing that it was funny to all of them.

Severus glared at Draco before he left the boys alone, he went into the kitchen and watched the subtle art that is cooking.

The trio glared at each other across the the table, after a few minutes of this Harry finally spoke "So Malfoy, how has been your break so far." He asked trying to be civil.

Draco remembered his godfather's threat of dealing with an enraged fairy if he did anything to ruin this dinner party, "It has been pleasant."

"Ours has been as well, we just got back from seeing some of Jasmine's friends on Magix.

"How is it that your with professor Snape and not with your family." Ron asked

"Magix?" Draco questions, he wasn't sure that such a place existed let alone these two idiots could be allowed to see such a place. "Professor Snape is my godfather."

"Your godfather wow and yes Magix its the world where most of the guardians study to improve their skills. " Harry explains getting a little excited.

"They're only guardians when they receive an item that represents their realms and powers." Jasmine replies carrying via magic more items for dinner.

"Sorry I didn't mean to assume anything." Harry answered meekly.

Draco smirked at Harry's reaction then dropped his eyes when Snape saw what he did.

"That's alright, I haven't revealed all my secrets of being a Guardian Fairy." Jasmine replies, as she snapped her fingers and the roast came floating out of the kitchen.

Everyone applauded the meal as it settled on the table.

The two adults looked at each other and Jasmine gave a small nod as she began serving everyone.

Draco for the most part, felt comfortable after a few minutes, he even began to enjoy himself, he slightly forgot about the house rivalry, or even that Potter was supposed to be on the side of 'Good' and he was being raised to be on the side of 'evil.'

As they all ate they made small talk and the meal passed without any major faux pas. After dinner, they all gathered in the living room to continue talking and play a broad game.

Severus and Jasmine sat on the couch, sipping evening coffee with a splash of fire whiskey.

Harry decide to bring out a muggle game since he didn't have any magical games. Draco looked at the game and sneered.

Jasmine looked over at Snape, "Have you ever realized there is a problem with pure magical children?"

"Other than the fact that some have no sense at all." Severus replies

Harry and Ron choked on their drinks shocked at the bat for making a joke.

"Yes, but all games, cooking, cleaning, are charmed with magic, everything that someone without the gift of magic takes for granted, they have no such thing to be grateful for, such as games that uses your imagination." Jasmine replies

" Indeed some of the best games I played were never magical to begin with." Snape said as he leaned back in his chair.

Harry quickly set up the game and explained the rules to both Draco and Ron.

"playing near the creek, or with me it would toddling near the creek, trying to keep up with Lily." Jasmine states, "Meeting a certain boy, who explains that we're special and tuney was not." Jasmine was silent for a while. "Sometimes, i thought that Petunia wasn't even an Evans."

All three heads snap up, Ron and Harry look at Jasmine then as Snape, they flick back and forth for a minute. "You're the friend mum wrote about, your Sevver?" Harry asked .

Severus turned to Harry and gave an almost pleasant smile, "Now that's a name I haven't heard in many a year, and yes Potter, your mother and aunt were friends with me as children."

Dinner was over, and coffee was served, Severus didn't feel like going back to his dark dull lair. Jasmine looked at them and calmly asked if they wanted to spend the night, just for the sake of the late hour.

The three kids look at the adults "He's/we're staying here."

Jasmine stood up, "Alright, here's the new scoop for the Daily Prophet, I don't care whose blood you have, you're all under my house, in my house there are my rules, so what i say goes, this isn't Hogwarts! You are not in Slytherin or _Gryffindor_." she crossed her arms, "And if you say anything I do not like, I will find the correct punishment that fits the crime, do i make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am /aunt Jasmine, no problem from us." The three glare at each other.

Jasmine went and cuff all three boy upside the head, "Enough! I'm sure Sev, can transfigure something into a night shirt or something, but I am going to bed."

The three all thought the same thing 'this will be a long night.

* * *

Later that night, Jasmine awoke, put on her housecoat and slippers, and walked out of her room, in a trance. She went down into the basement, the noise she was making drew the attention on her nephew and her guests.

"Aunt Jasmine, is everything, okay?" Harry asked while Snape readied his wand in case of trouble.

Jasmine didn't answer, she kept walking, the wall slide up and another set of stairs was revealed, the entranced earth fairy went down them.

"Where did those stairs come from?"

"Who cares Potter, let's find out where they go." Snape snapped

"Fine sir but your being rude as well ." Was all harry said as they went down the stairs "Potter your stranger than i thought."

Jasmine awoke from the trance, and found herself in a strange place, but in front of her was a floating tiara. She reached for it, but she was blow back into the wall by an unseen force.

A transparent figure emerged from thin air, "Fairy of Magic; a new age dawns, I was created to oversee the succession of the new Queen of the Wizarding Fairies. You must prove you are able to lead those in crisis, are fair and just and above all obey the Laws written by the High Queen of the Earth Fairies. Are you ready to take the test?"

Jasmine struggled to her feet, she transformed "Bring it!"

"Very well, your test shall commence." the figure states then she disappeared

Jasmine was floating waiting on what was going to happen, she didn't know why she was doing this, but her heart beat as one with that tiara. She noticed that she wasn't alone, Sev, Harry, Ron and Draco came down the stairs, when the whole room came alive with creatures of the other realms.

Jasmine flew up higher, "Magical Solar Flare!" she shot a blinding light toward the creatures. The creatures swiftly backed away from the flare. After a short while even the four humans had to turn their heads from the intense light.

The creatures recovered after a few seconds, Jasmine flew over and hovered in front of the others. She thought about it, flew over head, and unleashed another attack this time the creatures disappeared.

"Well done your combat skill are good but now we shall see if you are just and fair." The voice comments.

After a few more challenges that had Jasmine prove her worth to lead a new generation of wizarding fairies. The tiara floated over and landed upon her brow.

"Behold the new Queen of the Wizarding Fairies"


	20. Chapter 20

Jasmine landed on the floor, her wings still fluttered, she looked at the others. "Why did you follow me?"

Snape stepped forward "We saw you acting strangely and we were concerned so we all followed you."

Jasmine nods, and she looked around, she waved her hand, and the lights lit up, showing the room in its full glory. There were statues of fairies, all wearing the tiara upon Jasmine's brow, she went up to the last one, her hand traced along the curves of the face. A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

Both Harry and Snape saw this and looked toward the statue. "Was that grandma?"

Jasmine nods, "my grandma, your great-grandma." she looked up into that stern but loving face, "A queen is only a queen, if she has subjects." she gasped as the knowledge stored in the tiara presented itself, "I know what I must do."

"Anything we can do to help." Severus questions

"No." Jasmine replies, she walked toward the stairs, and went back up to the main house, and into the backyard. She rose up into the night sky, she closed her eyes and uttered a spell that would cause any Wizarding fairy in hiding to reveal themselves. Little did she know, that once the tiara of the queen of Wizarding fairies settled on her brow, it sent tremors throughout the magical world, magical beings that had the potential to be fairies was awakening. Two fairies that were in dormancy, woke and felt the call, they had been hidden by Fidelius Charm, with them being their own secret keepers.

Jasmine landed on the ground, and reverted back to her human self, she still felt the crown but it was now a part of her Enchantix form.

The others met her in the living room. "Bloody hell, Ms. Jasmine; that was incredible." Ron blurted out. Ducking fast as Harry's hand just missed his head.

Jasmine eyebrow rose to her hairline. "I suspect that you are referring to my battling my way to the Queen's Tiara."

"Well Jaz, you do have to admit that was rather spectacular." Snape said in a rather dry tone but his face had a strange smile.

"I wouldn't know, I was not a spectator." Jasmine answers, she crossed her ankles, "But i think its time to get back to bed. For most of us."

The kids all nod and went back to Harry's room to lay down once more. The two adults sit down on the couch and began to talk about what just happened.

* * *

The Christmas holiday came and went, and now it was back to school and work for the students, professors, and one new Queen still without subjects, but there was one thing, she must do first.

As everyone was packing everything up and getting to go back to school "So aunt Jasmine now that your queen what are you going to do?"

"Go back to Tir Nan Og and inform the High Queen-Regent of my new status." Jasmine replies

"But what happens then your not going away are you?" Harry's voice trembled a bit

"Harry, there's no way, she's going out of your life now, she might be gone busy being a queen and all however I'll bet my last knut, she'll come back." Ron offered sagely.

"At times, i must because of my status as Guardian of the Magical World, but i have this feeling that i will not be alone in my eternal role as the only protector." Jasmine agrees

Both Ron and Harry look at her "When were both older and full wizards you can count on us to help you as well Ms. Jasmine."

"You have your own paths to follow, do not choose mine." Jasmine replies "Now gather your things, i will take you to the train station."

"Doesn't mean we can't help family out does it?" Harry asked as he grabs his much heavier trunk and Ron nods in agreement.

"But it doesn't mean go looking for danger." Jasmine replies as she hailed a taxi and told then to head to King's Cross Station.

Harry and Ron's face darkened at that and the ride to the station was quiet.

Jasmine seen them on the Hogwarts Express, and then she slipped out of the crowd and entered a portal to her home realm.

* * *

Once there she presented herself to the regent Nebula.

Jasmine knelt before the throne of the High Queen, "I have come to swear fealty to the crown of the High Queen be it the Regent-Queen Nebula or the future Queen Roxy." she transformed and revealed her own tirara. "I am the new Queen of the Wizarding Fairies."

"Stand Queen Jasmine and be welcome once more." Nebula spoke in the formal voice.

Jasmine stood and nodded as an equal. "I will obey the laws set down by the crown, and ensure that my subjects will obey them as well. Once i find all the wizarding fairies that is."

"Very well we accept your pledge and in turn offer our full support in your endeavors. "

"May i speak freely?" Jasmine requests

"Of cousre we will hear your words."

Jasmine requested that the Crown think about bending the rules about no mortals allowed within their realm, as she was concerned about her being gone while her nephew went unprotected. "So you see, i do not trust those that should be protecting him, will the crown think on the matters, i have just explained, and give an answer soon? For i must return to Hogwarts, and begin my search for the Wizarding Fairies that were not destroyed either by Voldemort or by the Black Circle."

"But of course we will have your answer soon till then all our resources are yours to use with in reason."

Jasmine nods, "Thank you." she turned and left, while her home was Tir Nan Og, her true home was with Harry, her nephew. As such, she was determined to make the Magical World safe for him and his future family.

* * *

Jasmine reappeared in the great hall just as the students return to the school, she quickly found Harry and his friends but stay just within hearing as she heard "So Hermione did you find any information about the stone."

Hermione looked around nervously and told Harry to be quiet.

Jasmine pressed her lips, as she thought about what was in the castle at this very moment, she passed by them. "You three in my office tomorrow after your last class."

The great hall shook, as magic formed a new chair much more grander then Dumbledore's on the right side of the Headmaster's chair.

The three just nod and head back to their table. The hall was a buzz with this new chair and why was it here.

Jasmine smirked as she went up, taking her place in the new chair.

All the ghost gathered in the hall and bowed to Jasmine the voice all blended together trying to find out what was going on.

At the Gryffindor's table the swarm around harry was the thickest.

Jasmine stood up, and placed her hands on the table, leaning forward slightly. "Enough!"

The hall fell in to silence and harry looked relieved by her voice. Even most of the staff was confused by this.

"Hogwarts isn't stupid, the school has recongized me as what I am now." Jasmine states,

The slytherin table all sneered save Draco as he knew what has happened he looks over at harry and nods.

"I have recently earned a new title to go along with my guardianship of the magical world." Jasmine explains, she paused waiting for the question of what she was talking about, she excepted Hermione to pipe up with that question.

"Ms. Jasmine, what happened that the castle made a thorne for you." Hermione blurted out.

Before Jasmine could answer, the doors to the great hall opened and two new fairies entered, Jasmine didn't recongize them but she left the table, and transformed into her enchantix form. The tiara upon her brow glisten in the firelight of the great hall.

The fairies carried spears, once their eyes trained on the tirara, they dropped their weapons in front of Jasmine's feet, and knelt to one knee.

The hall was silent once more waiting to see what would happen.

Fred or George, Harry didn't know leans in to whisper "bloody hell, i would hate to be on the wrong end of those two."

Jasmine nods for them to speak. "Speak your names and your area of experise."

"I am Amelia: Fairy of Defensive Magic."

"I am Evelyn: Fairy of Dark Arts."

"We pleade to you, our service as our Queen. We will help you restore the Magical World to what it was before our banishment." both of them declared in unison.

"The queen has returned let her reign be long and peaceful." A voice said through out the hall.

"I trust you were bodyguards to the last queen of the wizarding fairies?" Jasmine questions

"Yes we were your highness till the endas she sent us away.' Amelia sharply answered.

Jasmine floated to the ground, and picked up their spears, "Take your weapons, and your place at my side, as my own bodyguards."

The two guards stood and went to the sides of the main table and waited.

"That mudblood can't be a Queen!" Pansy shouted

Evelyn flew faster then the blink of an eye and caught the girl by the collar of her rodes, "You need a lesson in manners, you brat."

The girl let out a fearful squeak as the guard lifted her up. "By your command, your highness."

"Set her down, and I said Set not drop." Jasmine commanded

Severus stood up "Fifty points from Slytherin for Ms. Parkinson's mouth."

Evelyn glared as she set the brat down then leaned in close and whispers something in her ear before returning to her post.

"Forgive her, she is slight testy when she knows her area of magic was defiled." Amelia apologized on the behalf of her partner.

The rest of the table was in an uproar at the lost of points and at the assult on a pure blood .

"Don't apologize my students should know better in the first place." was all snape said.

The rest of the hall was stunned by how fast the guard reacted to Pansy.

"Silence!" Dumbledore exclaims "It seems we need to talk about what has transpired over the holidays, Ms. Evans." he then looked at Sltythrin table, "Be glad, it was only fifty points, and not a hundred."

The table fell silent and awaited to be dismissed.

"Minvera, Severus, with me." Dumbledore states, as he lead the others out of the great hall by their own door, following was Jasmine and her new guards.

"There is nothing to discuss the queen has returned that is all you need to know." Evelyn states

The student took this as a dismissal and returned to their dorms.

Amelia glared at her counterpart. "I believe these wizards are her majesty's allies, due try to restain yourself."

The group entered the headmasters office but it was roomier now and held a similar chiar for the faiy queen.

Jasmine took the extra chair, "I do believe Hogwarts approves of my being a Queen, no?"

Snape just smiles while McGonagall and Dumbledore just stare.

"So speak or does Fawkes hold your tongues." Jasmine states

Well Ms. Jasmine the first question is is this true are you the queen?

"A queen, I have sightly more freedom then i did as just a subject of the High Queen." Jasmine replies, "There a few groups of earth fairies that are different each have their own queen, but all of us are swore fealty to the High Queen and must obey her wishes."

"You will refer to her as your highness not as one of your students. " Amelia scolded the head master.

"And how did this come about, your highness." McGonagall asked curious to the situation.

"Amelia, that is enough." Jasmine states, "He, Minerva, and Severus may address me as anything they wish." she closed her eyes and recited how she was entranced because the tiara was calling to her to take her place following her grandmother's footsteps, she explained about the challenges and how in the end, the tiara floated over and settled on her head.

"Simply amazing." The two said in shock and disbelief.

The two guards glared at Dumbledore not fully trusting the man.

"Yes, i proved myself and as my reward, i will lead the new generation of wizarding fairies." Jasmine replies "As such, more and more of my kind, will come here seeking me. I will direct them, as I see fit."

"Of course, we won't interfere in your duties. " Dumbledore said to quickly for the three fairies liking.

Jasmine pressed her lips, as she thought about something, "Evelyn, you are the fairy of Dark Arts, would you be able recognize if things are not as they should be, like say a curse was placed somewhere?"

"With ease my queen, where would you have me look?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, i have the feeling someone defiled it." Jasmine answers

Amelia's eyes darkened "If I may assist, my lady?"

"Please do, I want that room cleared."

Jasmine watched them leave, and sighed. "I need to set some boundaries, i have the feeling, i will grow tired of being called Highness and Majesty soon."

"Will you be using the school as your base for now?" Dumbledore asked looking very nervous.

"Are you afraid of me, now, Albus?" Jasmine questions

"Why would i be afraid Ms. Evans ?"

Snape just leans back and waits for the explosion that was her temper.

McGonagall looked between the two not liking the tension in the air.

"Because I am far more powerful then you, I do not follow the rules that i do not like, I do not like having a senile old fool in a position of power, one who is raising my nephew like a lamb for slaughter." Jasmine replies

Dumbledore looked appalled at the suggestion "Do you think that i would sacrifice a living being. Let alone one place under my care, i would never do that."

"Then why is three students looking for a certain stone because they are under the mistaken belief that Severus is at fault?" Jasmine replies "Also How were you planning to be rid of the Horcrux in my nephew's soul?"

"The stone is here for safe keeping and as to the Horcrux I'm still researching a way to do it the will not harm his mind." Dumbledore defended himself.

"There is no such thing as safe, when the parasitic soul of Voldemort is here at the school." Jasmine countered

The Headmaster's and Deputy's jaws in shock. "WHAT?"

"Where we must trap it and destroy it at all cost" McGonagall demanded

Jasmine sat back like a cat that just stole a full jug of cream. "You mean you didn't know? That your dear old DADA professor is a host body?"

Just then the castle shook as if it exploded.

The two fairy guards returned "where is he, where is that coward of a spell weaver." Evelyn demands her eyes fulled with rage.

"Calm yourself, and speak normally." Jasmine states

"My queen, that whole room was a trap, feeding it self off the magic of who ever called themselves the professor of that class, it set a series of bad luck to end the careers of anyone with in a year, year and a half at best." Amelia states

Evelyn growled at the other professors "If I find out you casted this they'll wish the never found out about magic."

Jasmine looked over at Dumbledore, "If you deny you didn't know about this, i will hang you by your beard from the Qudditch goals."

"I knew there was a spell in place but not the effects of it." Once more far to calm for the fairies liking.

Jasmine stood up, "I'm starting to like the witches of Cloud Tower better then you."

Amelia finally spoke "I agree at least with them, you knew they were evil, you, you're just screwed up." Pointing at Dumbledore.

"Begging your pardon, but i think you need to venture to the window and see what has everyone staring outside." one of the protraits of a former headmaster

They all rose and went to the window to see what was happening. There was an earth fairy outside, laughing and playing with the giant squid.

Jasmine began to laugh at the sight. Before she opened the window and flew out to hover just out of the way of the lake. "Shouldn't you be in school, princess?"

"I heard you became a queen i had to see for myself and i wasn't going to wait till summer."

"So you decided to skip school? What would your mother think?" Jasmine questions

"That she did the samething when she was my age. Now are you going to give me a tour or shall i kidnapped your nephew." Roxy replies

Jasmine nods, and heads over to the castle entrance.

Roxy followed looking the castle over "Could they make this place any more depressing they need a little color in this place."

The doors opened to reveal the main hallway of the castle.

"Just cause you go to a big bright pink school." Jasmine responds

"Not my fault my school gots better taste in color."

Jasmine gave the tour. Once they reached the Gryffindor's tower they heard what sounded like a rave club going on.

Jasmine closed her eyes, and prepared to enter.

All she heard was Roxy give a squeal of joy and the loud bass of club music.

Jasmine went over and despelled the music, "Just what is going on here?"

"Ohh Jasmine why be such a kill joy?" Roxy asked.

Harry just looks up with a guilty smile. "Hehe, Hi aunt Jasmine, didn't expect to see you so soon."

"First off, your highness, you should be in school. Second off, Harry, you should be in your dorm room preparing for bed because you have classes tomorrow morning." Jasmine replies, her arms crossed.

The room quickly emptied leaving harry next to a boom box. "Umm I'll think I'm off to bed see you in the morning nice seeing you again Roxy."

Harry all but ran up the stairs "Oh Roxy the next time you see Musa tell her thanks for the club mix."

"Musa!" Jasmine snarled

Meanwhile in the Magix Realm, the fairy of Music sneezed.

The next morning everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast but four of the professors were missing.


	21. Chapter 21

Darkpriestess66: I do not own anything at all, not songs I use not anything, if I did, I wouldn't be on here, well I might be, but I wouldn't admit that.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast but four of the professors were missing. Harry scanned the table and whispers something to Ron and Hermione. The day was cut short because of the missing professors and the end of class the three was at Jasmine's office wondering what she wanted them.

For once, Jasmine was alone, she had sent Evelyn and Amelia to escort Dumbledore and Minerva, with their mission to root out _Quirrell_. She heard a knock on her door and knew it was her nephew and friends.

"Enter." Jasmine states.

The trio entered the room and lined up in front of her desk. "You wanted to see us after our last class."

Jasmine finished signing the last document to send to the a Red Fountain Graduate, who was taking over the post of Minister for Magic. "Find anything on the sorcerer's stone?"

All three of them paled. "B-b-b-but how we made sure, no one found out about our search." was all Harry got out before Ron covered his mouth.

"Tell me one good excuse that I shouldn't send you three home. Right now?" Jasmine replies

Harry pulls Ron's hand away "Aunt Jaz, please if you send anyone home it's me and me alone they were only helping it was all my idea."

"Guilty by association." Jasmine replies "And I'm still waiting on that good excuse."

Harry quickly explains all he learned and why he was doing it for trying to place most of the blame on himself in hopes to lessen the blows for the other two.

"So you see that's why we have to get the stone first before Voldemort gets his hands on it." Harry finishes in a huff.

Jasmine reached into her desk, "Do you mean this stone?" she set the red hued stone on her desk.

"Yes but how it was hidden behind that monster dog and Merlin knows what else."

"Roxy is the fairy of animals, so she was able to get Fluffy to understand that I needed into the trapped door." Jasmine replies "The rest of it, was I already knew the answers."

"So then the stone's safe and it was _Quirrell_ wasn't?" Hermione asked

Harry and Ron turned and face their friend "How you figure that out?"

Jasmine nods, "Which is why I sent my guards as well."

The two fairy guards entered and Evelyn wasn't happy, she left her weapon by the door, as pre-ordered and sat down on a stool, so her wings wouldn't get harmed, she growled and glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry my queen we were unable to find him some how he got away before we began our hunt for him."

"Enough, you know my name, use it." Jasmine states

Severus entered the room next, "Quirrell is dead, my guess is that his body was so weak, he didn't have much time before You-Know-Who left him."

The two looked shocked. "Your highness, that's hardly proper." Amelia states

"I am not the High Queen. So use my name." Jasmine snapped

"So now we have a rouge spirit on the loose who knows where planning to return." Harry slams his head on the table as her guards slammed the wall.

Jasmine sighed "You are clearly James' child, why couldn't you have your mother's brains?"

" Aunt Jasmine, its true isn't it, he's out there now planning something."

"Yes." Jasmine replies

"Then what's the next move."

"We wait." Evelyn states, she gave a sidelong glance at Snape, "However, I believe someone needs more aide then our Harry does."

Snape unconsciously places his hand on his arm "Forgive me but I think your wrong."

"Go back to your House, children. And remain there or deal with Eve." Jasmine states

The kids quickly left the room with barely a good bye.

Before Snape could turn tail and run for it, Evelyn grabbed him by the robes.

"You seem to think, I don't know my own area of magic." Evelyn states.

My dear lady not once have i ever doubted your skills i simply don't want your 'assistance '."

"Whoever said, I'm the one who's helping you." Evelyn states

"Jaz, your going to push this issue aren't you? " it almost wasn't a question.

"I'm not my sister, but I need to know if you're on my side or his." Jasmine replies

Severus gave her a look that was close to the Sevy, she knew growing up. "That should never be a question you knew how i felt then and how i feel now."

Evelyn and Amelia left to stand outside.

"Then let me help you be free of Voldemort." Jasmine whispered, her heart was beating fast. She didn't know why, she looked at the homely professor.

"Why this is my pence for my crimes, my reminder of what is cost me."

Jasmine turned away, how could she be so stupid, she thought that he might have grown to care for her as her Jasmine, not as Lily. "my sister."

"I lost my friend and now someone i come to care deeply for comes over to me, to give me freedom, that I don't deserve. Jasmine, Little Flower you've become something great and beautiful, what you see is just a bitter man save that love for a better person."

Jasmine looked out the window, "I'm not great or beautiful, I have my scars too. I have no one to help me overcome my own demons."

She felt arms wrap around her "Then lets us face them together little flower "

"Let me go." Jasmine states

He quickly release her "Jasmine forgive me i meant no harm." His voice was soft trying to offer comfort.

Jasmine turned didn't even look at Severus, and left her room, she waved her guards off as they tried to follow, she just wanted to be alone.

Snape just stood there stunned.

Amelia watched her queen and dare she think her friend walk off, near tears. She turned around and walked into Jasmine's room. "What the bloody hell did you do?!"

"Nothing but hugged her."

Amelia stared hard, "You don't care about her, you only care about who she resembles."

"No, I do care for her, she's her own person, i knew her as a child and now I want to know her as an adult. "

"Then why are you pushing her away?" Amelia questions "Just because we're trained to ignore what goes on in the Queen's chamber, doesn't mean we're stupid, you rejected her offer of help."

"Guard fairy, I don't know why i did what i did but right now i need to fix it if you know where i may find her tell me or at then least get out of my way. "

"I don't know this castle as I should." Amelia replies but she moved out of the way, "We were spared because we hid ourselves, but you're dealing with someone who is broken by torture. She may seem like she's whole and healthy, but she isn't."

Snape began to curse himself for being such an idiot. He then bolted out the room looking very much like a bat.

* * *

Jasmine was hovering above the lake, she thought about her childhood, or what was there to be called a childhood. She remembered watching Disney movies, throwing popcorn at Petunia and snuggling against Lily, in the middle of a thunderstorm. As she hovered, she saw Snape move across the courtyard looking frantically. Evelyn and Amelia followed by the students on break, went out and they found Jasmine, who was looking like, she was about to cry.

Jasmine felt a tear escape her eyes, and it fell toward the lake.

"Bat." Evelyn called out to Snape then pointed over the lake.

He threw a quick glare at the guard then made his way over to the edge of the Lake, "Jasmine, please come down you know i cant fly like you we need to talk."

Jasmine didn't listen to Severus, she just flew up higher, she looked over the schoolyard.

Amelia looked down at the bank, she went and bent over, and plucked a simple water-lily from its place, and used her magic to send it to Jasmine.

Jasmine saw the lily and turned to see where it came from.

Evelyn came up Snape and stood beside him, "Let her do what she has too. She's hurt, and damaged."

"That's fine I'll wait." His face determined and just made a chair to sit.

Jasmine caught the lily in her hands, she stared at it before she threw it up in the air before circling around it, as she did the flower grew larger.

As this happens a small crowd began to form around the lake.

Jasmine formed the flower into a hollow replica of her sister.

Finally even The golden trio got involved and gathered at the the lake.

Jasmine fluttered around around the false one, and she began to sing, her and Lily's song. She knew it was from an anime but she didn't care. It was their song.

"You've been there for me no matter what the cost  
My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus  
You have always stood beside me  
And I want to let you know

I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about

When I was lost inside a forest of dismay  
You always knew just how to help me find my way  
In a world that's so uncertain  
I will promise this to you

I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
Don't have to ask me, I'll be there  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
When you have nothing at all  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
Nothing at all"

Harry saw this and leans in to Hermione just as Snape folds into his hands, most of the watchers fall silent and some even weep.

Evelyn and Amelia looked at each other, before flying up and joining Jasmine.

"I want to release her, I want to stop grieving like I'd die, if I don't stop." Jasmine replies

"Convergence?" Evelyn questions

Amelia nods, "It will only work if we're in harmony with each other."

Jasmine nods, as they all formed a loose circle around the flower.

"MAGIC CONVERGENCE!"

Each one released their power and it formed into one solid attack, and destroyed the flower and scattered its pedals to the four winds.

The people watching this were in awe at this.

Amelia and Evelyn, joined hands with Jasmine. As they floated toward the ground.

Almost everyone gave them space, Harry came closer and Snape was near by as well both had tears in their eyes.

"Looks like you are forming your own Winx club." An amused voice states, from behind them.

Everyone turned to the voice.

Swimming in the water was a girl, she rose out of the water, and wrung her hair out. "I told them, I would be able to find you, by traveling through the water."

"Aisha." Jasmine greets.

Harry and Ron and Hermione also greet the water fairy. "What are you doing here."'

"We heard from Roxy, that Jasmine was a new ruler of her own fairies, the Winx thought someone should be here to help her." Aisha answers, "I decided to try Water travel first."

"Well welcome to Hogwarts temporary home to the fairy queen of magic." Harry greets.

"The Princess of Andros thanks you, Harry." Aisha states as she looked to Jasmine, "Oh and fair warning some of the Specialists are coming and bringing someone to meet you, Jasmine."

Harry bows most of the other students just stared at the water fairy and at Harry's familiarity with this princess

Jasmine went over and hugged Aisha, "Just who is this specialist?"

"Stella is going to kill me if I tell you." Aisha replies

"Then it's Brandon and Sky, i bet " Harry guesses

"Oh no, this guy is single as single can get." Aisha states

"Well that counts out everyone, we know."

The Fairy of Waves grinned. "Also, I think we could be of help deciding who is close to joining to the Earth fairies."


End file.
